


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by NiteRunner



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiteRunner/pseuds/NiteRunner
Summary: After John refuses to get help for his addictions, his fiancee Carly leaves him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beverly Blevins Staley](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Beverly+Blevins+Staley).



_Knightsbridge, England, September 1989_

Carly sighed in outright frustration. She had come home once again to a drunken John, and this time she was pretty sure he was coked up as well. She entered their bedroom to see John sprawled out on the bed. He was getting heavier into the drugs and drinking almost to the point where he was out of control. His behavior when he was like this was especially frightening……. And it wasn’t going to get any better any time soon. Maybe she could try to talk some sense into him. “John,” Carly began gently as she approached him. “Why do you do this to yourself?”

“What are you on there about love?” John slurred, already not in the mood to listen to another endless lecture from Carly.

“The drinking and the drugs, you have so much going for you…..you don’t need this,” Carly argued. “I love you John and I can’t stand to see you keep doing this to yourself.”

In an instant John was on his feet as he strode angrily to where Carly stood, until his face was just an inch away from hers, their noses almost touching. “What I don’t need is you telling me I have a bloody problem Carly,” he snarled at her. “I don’t need you either!” His face was almost scarlet he was so angry, Carly had never seen John so pissed, she knew he could have quite a temper and this time she had pushed him too far. He backed her against the wall as he gripped her wrist roughly and her brown eyes widened in fear……she didn’t like this side of John……would this be the time he actually hit her? “In fact I don’t need you either Carly,” he sneered. “If you hate to see me so much then why don’t you just fucking leave? No one’s forcing you to stay after all. Just go and be done with it already.” 

Carly was actually scared of John this time, he had never raised a hand to her or even yelled at her but this time she feared he might actually hit her and she cowered from him. She swallowed hard as she tried to cover her fear……she loved John too much, she had to try again. “I love you so much John and it hurts me to see you like this,” Carly pleaded as she laid a hand on his arm. “Please let me help you.”

“Help me? I don’t need your fucking help Carly; just leave me the fuck alone alright? I don’t have a problem,” John insisted. 

“John,” Carly tried again. The problem was that John didn’t see what she saw from him on a daily basis……he wasn’t just snorting coke after shows anymore; he would do a line or two whenever the mood would strike him which was often. 

“Carly, I don’t want to hear another word out of your mouth about this, you’ve said quite enough already, now please just leave me be,” John snarled. He was already in a dark mood and the last thing he needed right now was Carly’s insistent nagging…….he just wanted her to leave him the fuck alone. Carly thought that was the end of the discussion but then John gave her a hard look. “You know what Carly, I’ve been thinking,” John began suddenly. “Maybe us getting engaged was a mistake…..I think that I need to be single again.”

Those hurtful words lingered in the air between them. Carly stood there as tears formed in her eyes but she’d be damned if she’d let John see her cry because of him. What had happened to the sweet wonderful and gentle man she had first met all those years ago? She looked down at the engagement ring on her finger…….could she spend the rest of her life married to a man like this and she instantly knew the answer was no. She refused to stand by and watch John destroy himself even further. “I see,” Carly said at last, her voice devoid of all emotion. “Maybe you’re right John, maybe we shouldn’t be together if that’s how you really feel; maybe I should leave seeing as how little you actually care about me or my feelings. Consider yourself single then Johnny,” Carly stated quietly as she moved past John.

John was stunned this was the last thing he ever expected Carly to do and he quickly grabbed her by the arms pulling her roughly back to him. “No you can’t leave, please no, I won’t let you Carly,” John growled almost savagely as he roughly shoved his lips to hers. She whimpered his name as he kissed her hungrily, his tongue forcing her lips apart, slipping inside to tangle with hers. John tore his lips away, gasping as he fought for control. “Bloody hell Carly, how is it that you can test my temper and yet right now all I want is to kiss and shag you senseless love,” he practically barked at her before taking her mouth again. 

Carly murmured his name surrendering herself to him as her hands went up over his shoulders into his hair as she kissed him back just as forcefully, even when John was like this she couldn’t resist him. His hands tightened around her, moving along her back giving her rounded bottom a squeeze before returning to tangle in her long black hair. He held her in place as he continued to devour her mouth with his; taking everything he wanted from her. Finally he ended the kiss nipping hard on her bottom lip. Breathing harshly he trailed his lips along her jawline up to her ear nibbling at it before drawing the lobe into his mouth, sucking on it. “I want you love, I hope you’re ready for me because I’m taking you to bed and I’m gonna shag you so hard you won’t even be able to think about leaving,” John warned as he undressed her practically ripping her clothes off in his hurry to get her naked. 

John picked Carly up in his arms and strode angrily over to their bed where he tossed her none too gently across on it as she landed face first on the mattress. She turned back to look at him and watched as he unzipped his jeans shoving them down over his hips freeing his erection before climbing up on the bed behind her, covering her body with his. He pulled her hips back against him and thrust into her from behind, his hand roughly groped her breast tweaking her nipple before settling onto her hips gripping them tightly as he pummeled in and out of her. He slipped his fingers into her sex rubbing her clit and Carly cried out as she orgasmed, her body convulsing around his hardness and questing fingers. John grunted as he withdrew from her…..he was still hard and wasn’t even close to coming just yet. 

Carly moaned as he flipped her over onto her back…..the drugs heightened his arousal and gave him more stamina during sex. She knew he wasn’t even close to being done with her just yet and yet she welcomed it. Carly wasn’t afraid of John, she knew he wouldn’t really hurt her but she knew making love with him when he was like this was going to get a bit rough. This time there was no foreplay, no gentle teasing touches as he settled himself between her legs. He slipped his hand between her thighs rubbing her sex and let out a satisfied grunt at the wetness he felt on his fingers as he teased her clit a little making her moan and squirm in his grasp. He grabbed her by the backs of her knees opening her wide to him; she had him so hard all he wanted to do was come deep inside her. His body pushed hers back down on the bed just before he thrust himself deep inside of her, he began to move hard and fast inside her…….he raised her legs over his shoulders and he heard Carly cry out as he pounded relentlessly into her……“Let me hear you baby,” John growled. “Let me hear how much you want me.”

He held her by the thighs as he shagged her hard, she was so tight and wet and felt so good that he didn’t stop until he’d made her come screaming his name again and he followed right behind her letting out a loud guttural moan. Carly moaned her pleasure beneath him her hands tightly gripping his shoulders as she held onto him tightly; he was downright wild, dominating, and relentless as he thoroughly shagged her. 

He gave one last hard deep thrust before releasing himself inside her…..He pumped his hips twice more as he felt Carly convulse beneath him, her sex pulling on his hardness. Exhausted, John collapsed finally in Carly’s arms, with his head lying across her breasts. The only sound that was heard was their harsh heavy breathing. Carly sighed as he laid there in her arms, the weight of his warm body crushing her own. He rested in her arms for several long moments, not moving and she had to wonder if he had simply passed out lying on top of her. “John,” Carly softly said his name as she gently ran her fingers through his long dark brown hair and then she finally felt him stir as he gently let her legs down as he slid himself out of her. 


	2. Chapter 2

John trembled slightly at her touch as he tried to get his own harsh breathing under control. He had never lost control like that before with her. John had panicked when Carly called his bluff and threatened to leave…..he hadn’t meant the hurtful things he’d said to her, the truth was he loved her…..he needed her, he didn’t know what he’d do if she actually did leave him. He felt ashamed of the fear he’d seen in her eyes and to know that he’d been the one to put it there…..Carly had to know that he’d never hurt her……He leaned down to sweetly nuzzle her neck and he felt her melt against him. John rolled over on his back, Carly rolled over on her side facing away from him. She was surprised when John wrapped his arm around her pulling her close so that her head rested in the crook of his neck. “I know I scared you earlier love and I’m sorry…..I love you Carly, I would never hurt you love,” he whispered as he rested his head against her breasts snuggling into her, Carly didn’t say anything as slowly one tear then another slipped down her cheek. More tears fell as she cried silently in his arms. She couldn’t go on this way…….it was just a matter of time before it was too late and she’d be damned if she’d stand by silently and watch John kill himself. Carly couldn’t do this anymore she knew what she had to do but it wouldn’t be easy.

Awhile later Carly heard John faintly snoring, when she was sure that he was indeed asleep and just sleeping it off, she carefully moved herself out of his arms. She had to be quiet and she had to be quick. Carly got herself dressed then went to her closet and drug out her suitcases she quickly gathered up her clothes packing them into the cases. That would have to do for now, she really didn’t have anything else and she could always get the rest of her things later or have someone get them for her. The last thing Carly did was remove her engagement ring and placed it on the night table next to John’s glasses where he’d be sure to find it. She remembered how happy they had been when he had proposed and she had immediately said yes. It actually hurt to leave him but she had no choice. She gave him a sad smile as she watched him sleep…..she gently brushed the fringe away from his eyes before her fingertips lovingly traced over his square jawline. “Good bye my love, I love you John, but I just can’t be with you anymore,” Carly whispered as she softly brushed his lips with hers. She picked up her suitcases and called a cab to drive her to the LeBon’s townhouse. 

Yasmin was shocked to see Carly on her doorstep with her suitcases but she put aside her surprise to let her friend inside. “What’s going on Carly?” Yasmin asked as she shut the door behind her.

“I left John,” Carly began just before the tears fell. “I just needed to get myself sorted out.” 

“Oh Carly,” Yasmin sighed as she hugged her friend. “Come on let’s go sit in the kitchen and I’ll fix us some tea,” she said as she led Carly to the kitchen table. 

Once they were seated at the table Carly poured out the whole miserable tale leaving out some details of course. “I had to leave him Yazzy,” Carly sniffed. “John needs more help than I can give him but he won’t even admit that he has a problem. I’ve lost him to his addictions…… I don’t want to come home one day and find him dead from an overdose….” This admission led to a new torrent of tears.

“You’re welcome to stay here with Simon and I for as long as you need to until you can get things sorted,” Yasmin assured her.

“Thank you Yazzy, that means a lot to me you know. Right now my plan is to go back home to the States, _Models One_ has an agency in New York, I’ve already talked to my agent and they could use another model there. I’ll stay until I can get a flight out of England……I’m going to miss you and Simon and little Amber so much,” Carly said wiping at her tears.

“Will you be back?” Yasmin asked, trying to hold back her own tears.

“Right now I’m not sure, it just all depends I guess,” Carly shrugged. “But it looks like I lost John to the drugs it’s as if he chose them over me and I don’t know if I’ll ever get him back. But for now this is what I have to do.”

Two days later Carly was on a plane to New York, she bid the LeBon’s a tearful goodbye but she promised to stay in touch. “Please let me know how John is, if it gets too bad for him I’ll be on the first flight out back here,” Carly promised and Yasmin nodded.

When John finally woke up the next day after Carly had moved out of their townhouse, he went into panic mode especially after he discovered her engagement ring on the nightstand and he realized that Carly wanted him to find it so that he would know she was really gone. There was no note of explanation……nothing she was just gone. All of her clothes, jewelry, everything of hers was gone from the house it was as if she had never lived there. “Damn you Carly…..I didn’t mean any of it……I never wanted you to leave love…..I love you and I need you,” John whispered brokenly as he sat down hard on the bed with his head in his hands, he broke down unable to stop the tears that flowed freely down his face. He’d lost her and he had no one but himself to blame. John knew one place that Carly could’ve run off to; he picked up the phone and dialed Simon’s number. Yasmin answered the phone and when he asked for Carly, Yasmin said she wasn’t there. She was his friend too but at that point he didn’t know if Carly really wasn’t there or if Yasmin was covering for her. John even went to their townhouse looking for Carly once he’d sobered up but there was no sign of her there either. Carly had removed herself from his life and John didn’t even know how to go about getting her back.


	3. Chapter 3

The days after Carly had left were the darkest days John had ever endured. He completely went off the rails as his response to Carly leaving was to hit the bottle even harder. He went on drug and drinking binges…..he was either drunk or high most of the day. John was so heartsick over losing Carly that it got to where he wasn’t eating or even taking care of himself properly……it all blurred together so that John didn’t even know what day it was most of the time. John woke up one morning to get ready to head out to the studio but then he sat right back down again. _Why even bother_ John thought as he reached for a beer and popped the cap off _. Nothing matters anymore anyways._ It had been almost a month since Carly had left and there had been no word from her, no phone calls, nothing. John had to face it that Carly was gone and she wasn’t coming back. John laughed bitterly as he polished off the first beer then reached for another one. 

After downing a third John figured doing a line or two would make him feel better so he grabbed the vial out of his jacket pocket and headed for the bathroom. He came out feeling a little better but definitely high. His gaze fell on a framed photo of him and Carly and he picked it up he lovingly traced her image with his fingers…… “Why love? Why did you leave me…. don’t you know how much I love you, how much I need you?” John nearly whimpered as he closed his eyes, then in a fit of rage he threw the photo against the wall shattering the glass frame. “Ahhh who the hell cares I don’t fucking need her,” John slurred as he poured himself a shot of vodka quickly downing it then pouring a second one. He sipped it slowly feeling the alcohol burn its way down his throat. 

John reached across the bed finding Carly’s black silk negligee…….in her hurry to leave she had missed it, leaving it behind. Picking it up, he brought it to his face, feeling the soft black silk against his skin. It still smelled like her and he broke……he missed everything about that woman……her scent, her laugh, her voice…..everything……Carly was always surprising him with the skimpy sexy little nothings that she wore to bed for him…..not that they ever stayed on very long. John couldn’t help it as a soft whimper was released from the back of his throat and a single tear ran down his cheek. Bloody hell he missed Carly so damn much! He tossed the glass aside and drank straight from the bottle with the intent on drinking himself into oblivion. The bottle fell from John’s hand as he curled up on the bed hugging Carly’s negligee tightly against him. John cried himself to sleep and just before he blacked out he wondered briefly if this would be the time that he might not wake back up. 

Simon and Nick were worried sick about Carly’s leaving and the effect that it was having on John. They watched helplessly as he was headed even deeper into a downward spiral and it all came to a head one day when John never showed up at the studio where they were writing songs for a new album. Simon called John’s phone but he never answered no matter how many times he called or how many messages he left. He didn’t like it one bit and he couldn’t quite shake the eerie feeling that something was wrong with John. “Nick, we gotta get to John’s and now, somethings wrong I can feel it, he’s not answering the phone,” Simon worried. Nick nodded as they cut their session short and drove the short distance to John’s townhouse. Simon knocked on the door and rang the bell but no John came to the door. He peered in the windows and there were no lights on, Simon sighed as he wasted no time grabbing the spare key he kept for emergencies out of his pocket. He hurriedly unlocked the door as he and Nick rushed inside. 

“John!” Simon called out as they walked into the living room but it was empty, a quick glance in the kitchen told them he wasn’t there either. They quickly headed upstairs to John’s bedroom, it was dark and when Simon turned on the light and then almost wished he hadn’t when he saw the sad state their friend was in. There were empty beer bottles strewn carelessly on the floor beside the bed along with an almost empty bottle of vodka……and there was John lying bare ass naked passed out in bed, he was curled up in a fetal position and he was holding one of Carly’s nightgowns clenched tightly in his hand. Taking a closer look Simon noticed the cocaine residue on his nose that he hadn’t even bothered to wipe off along with the tear tracks on John’s face and shook his head. _Oh Johnny……what have you done to yourself?_ It pained Simon greatly to see his friend like this. He watched the faint rise and fall of his chest……. “At least he’s still alive for now, just barely though more than likely.” Simon whispered. “Come on Nick let’s see if we can at least wake him up,” he added.

Nick could barely nod……seeing John like that just made his heart hurt for his friend. Simon sat down on the bed beside John and gently began to slap his face to bring him round. “John! Come on wake up damn you!” Simon yelled as he shook John but he didn’t respond. He grimaced as he grabbed John’s thin bony arms……good grief he hadn’t realized just how bone thin John had gotten until now…….and his face…his face was sunken in to the point where his cheekbones stood out even more….it hurt Simon to see John like this…….something had to be done……John simply could not continue going on this way. 

“That’s it, I’m calling an ambulance,” Nick said panicking as he reached for the phone.

“Hold on, he’s waking up,” Simon said as John’s eyes slowly fluttered open. 

“Carly? Is that you love?” John asked in a thin whisper, barely able to speak.

“Sorry Johnny but no, it’s me and Nick,” Simon offered. “We were worried sick about you mate and we came to check on you, it’s a good thing we did.”

To Simon and Nick’s shock, John started to cry as he called out for Carly……. “I miss her…..bloody hell I fucking miss Carly, I just want her back here with me,” John whimpered unable to stop crying.

“John,” Simon started gently. “I know you miss Carly but you need to get yourself together mate, and you just can’t keep on doing this to yourself. You’re going to kill yourself if you don’t quit the drugs and alcohol.”


	4. Chapter 4

John looked at him, his eyes red and bleary…… “What does it fucking matter Charlie? What does any of this matter? I may as well be dead……..I don’t even want to live without Carly,” he sniffled. “It hurts so damn bad…….I love that woman….I just want her back…..I don’t even care if I live or die,” he said sadly as he took a shuddering breath. 

“Look at me Johnny,” Simon said shaking John so he had no choice but to look at him. “Killing yourself isn’t going to bring Carly back; do you really want to do that to yourself and her? I really don’t want to call her one day and tell her that you finally succeeded in doing yourself in you know? If you really love Carly as much as you say you do and want her back then you need to get yourself sorted and go into rehab.”

John looked over at Nick for help. “Charlie’s right Johnny and you damn well know it,” Nick told his friend. “What would Carly think if she were to see you right now?” Nick suddenly demanded, his tone angry and sharp, he was furious at what John was doing to himself. John wasn’t just hurting himself but he didn’t seem to realize that. “I’m rather glad Carly isn’t here to see this, you’re not just hurting yourself here, you’re hurting all of us. This sort of behavior is what drove Carly to leave you in the first place you bloody idiot!” John hung his head in shame; even he couldn’t believe what he had become. It was no wonder that Carly had finally left him…..he knew he had been a right miserable bastard to live with…..he could see that now and he wondered why she had stayed with him for as long as she had…….

“Nick,” Simon said softly. “That’s enough.”

“No Charlie, it needs to be said, Johnny needs to hear this,” Nick went on as he turned to John again. “You and I have been friends for years, we’re like brothers and it hurts me terribly to see you in this state, you just can’t continue on like this Johnny. I don’t want to lose my best friend,” Nick said softly as tears shimmered in his dark green eyes. 

“Neither of us want to lose you Johnny,” Simon agreed with tears in his own eyes. “If you were to die Carly would be beyond devastated, she loves you Johnny and so do we, all she wants, all we want is for you to get help.”

John quietly nodded, he knew they were right…..he had just been too stubborn to realize it. “You’re right….. Carly was right, I do need help,” John finally admitted and he had tears in his dark brown eyes “When I lost Carly I lost everything, I’ll do whatever it takes to get her back but I don’t even know where to start,” he said slightly whimpering, clearly distraught. John’s heart was completely broken as was his spirit……he never knew such pain until he lost the one thing that mattered most to him, Carly.

“We’ll help you get it all sorted out mate, come on Johnny, let’s get you up yeah?” Simon offered as he and Nick helped John sit up, they helped him into his robe as John was too weak to manage on his own. “First of all we need to get some food in you, when was the last time you even ate anything Johnny?

John shrugged. “I don’t know,” was his pitiful response. He couldn’t even be bothered to go food shopping so he had practically nothing in the pantry or fridge to eat. 

“Right then,” Simon sighed softly as he reached for the phone to call Yasmin, he explained what was going on and Yasmin agreed to go get him a few things and bring back some of his favorite takeaway if John wanted it. 

“Poor Johnny,” Yasmin said her heart breaking for him. “Is it bad enough that I should call Carly?” She asked softly. 

Simon lowered his voice so the others wouldn’t hear. “No, John admitted he has a problem finally and he’s going into rehab as soon as possible,” Simon explained.

“That’s wonderful news,” Yasmin agreed. “He’ll finally get the help he needs.”

“I’d like for John to come stay with us until we can get him into rehab,” Simon began. “I’d like to be able to keep an eye on him; he’s so weak right now that I just don’t like the idea of him being alone.”

“Yes of course,” Yasmin readily agreed. “Johnny knows he’s always welcome to stay with us for as long as he needs to. I’m so glad he’s getting help, Carly would be pleased to hear that.”

“Let’s keep that a secret for now,” Simon told her. “John wants that to be his surprise for Carly.”

“Alright go ahead and bring Johnny home, I’ll go fix up the guest bedroom and I’ll have a meal cooked for all of us when you get here,” Yasmin said.

Simon smiled. “Thanks love, I love you Yazzy.”

She smiled. “I know you do and I love you too.”

Simon turned to smile at John, “Now that’s sorted so I’ll go put on some very strong tea and we’ll get you sobered up yeah? And maybe a bath too, you’re a right mess there mate.” 

John gave them a slight smile even as he grimaced. “Yeah I reckon I am…..I’ve really gone off the rails this time huh?

“Well maybe just a little but we’re all here to help you through this Johnny, you’re not alone, never forget that,” Simon said wrapping his arm around John.

“One thing and one day at a time Johnny,” Nick said with a genuine smile for the first time that day. “Let’s get you taken care of first we’ll get you into rehab and once you’re clean and sober, we’ll do whatever we can to help you find Carly and get her back.”

“You will? You’d do that for me?” John asked and there was a slight tremor in his voice. 

“Of course we would Johnny,” Simon replied. “We all love Carly and we know she’s the best thing that ever happened to you. It’s gonna take some time and it won’t be easy but we’ll do our damndest to get you through this.” Simon knew Yasmin knew where Carly was staying in New York but she had given Carly her word that she wouldn’t tell John. 

For the first time since Carly had left John felt a sense of hope and a renewed purpose. For her he would do it, he would change his ways and get clean and sober…….he’d do anything to get her back but he also wanted to do it for himself to be a better man for Carly. 


	5. Chapter 5

When John first met Carly, it had taken a lot of persuasion on John’s part to get Carly to go out with him at first……and she was the only woman he didn’t hop into bed with the first chance he got. But once he’d gotten her into his bed she became a wild thing between the sheets. They hadn’t been able to get enough of each other…….no matter how many times they made love. When Carly refused to sleep with him at first it just made John desire her even more he actually respected her for rejecting his advances at first and that’s when John knew that Carly was more than just someone to share his bed with…….he realized there could be more between them than just sex and maybe she could really be the one he had been looking for. John smiled at the memory, Carly was the most wonderful woman he’d ever met and he had driven her away……but he planned on getting her back. That is if she would have him back. 

New York, October 1989

During the middle of a photo shoot Carly started feeling nauseous again……the photographer noticed she looked a bit pale and decided to call it a day, he had all the shots he needed anyway and Carly gratefully thanked him. Not even a few minutes later she was running for the restroom and just barely made it into a stall before her stomach lurched and she lost the entire contents of her stomach……Carly had been feeling tired lately, at first she’d thought it was maybe jet lag that she hadn’t quite gotten over and she was so heartsick over leaving John that she didn’t have much of an appetite. Then she had a sneaking suspicion and she checked her calendar…..she was a month late. It could be stress but there was yet one more reason why her monthly was late….she might be pregnant and that thought threw her for a loop. She got herself collected and gathered her things to find the nearest drugstore. She would get a pregnancy test and take it from there once she found out what the results were.

Carly sat there stunned…… in her hand she held a pregnancy test…….a positive pregnancy test. She was pregnant with John’s baby and she had no idea what she was going to do or how to tell John that he was going to be a father…..John had told her more than once that he didn’t want a baby right now and how he wasn’t ready for one……Carly sighed trying not to cry this was the worst possible time for her to fall pregnant. She and John had done everything to avoid that possibility she even had an IUD put in because John didn’t like wearing condoms he liked making love with her with nothing between them.

Carly’s first thought was to call Yasmin. She glanced at the clock; it was just in the evening over there not too late to call. She picked up the phone and dialed their number.

Yasmin was tending to Amber when the phone rang. “Hey Johnny, can you grab the phone please?” Yasmin asked. “I’m feeding the baby.”

“Sure Yazzy,” John answered as he stopped in the hallway to grab the phone. “’Ello?” he said into the receiver.

Carly nearly dropped the phone in shock when she heard John’s voice on the other end. _Shit!_ She thought _What on earth is John doing there?_ She was so startled at hearing his voice that she quickly hung up the phone. And yet Carly couldn’t help but think that John sounded a bit different, he actually sounded sober for once. Carly sank down on the bed and cried……she missed John so much it actually hurt and here they were about to bring a child into the world. She never felt more hopeless or alone than she did right then. 

“Who was that on the phone?” Yasmin asked.

“I don’t know they didn’t say anything just hung up when I picked up, must’ve been a solicitor or something,” John shrugged.

Yasmin nodded. _Either that or it was Carly and she freaked out when she heard John answer the phone!_ Yasmin retreated to her bedroom closing the door behind her and immediately dialed Carly’s number.

The phone rang and Carly nearly jumped out of her skin as it rang again. Was it John calling? Had he somehow figured it out it was her who had called? With a shaky hand she picked up the phone. “Hello?” she cautiously answered.

“Carly? It’s me,” Yasmin whispered into the phone. Carly sighed in relief when she heard Yasmin’s voice. “Did you just try to call me?” she asked.

“Yes but John picked up I was so shocked to hear him that I kinda panicked and hung up on him,” Carly explained.

“Yes, John’s staying with us for a few days we’re making sure he takes care of himself properly,” Yasmin told her.

“Oh….how is he?” Carly asked…….that moment when she’d heard his voice she had been filled with such longing to see John again, she missed that man of hers so damn much………

“As well as you might expect, he misses you terribly you know,” Yasmin told her kindly.

Carly let out a shuddering breath. “I miss him too Yazzy, more than you can imagine. There’s also something else I need to tell you…..I’m pregnant with John’s baby,” Carly suddenly blurted out, needing to get the words out, her voice trembling. 

Yasmin gasped in shock as she sat down on the bed, her mind reeling at what Carly just told her. “Oh Carly, are you sure?” she asked.

“I’ve suspected it for the past two weeks but I only found out for sure today, in fact I’m holding the positive test in my hand right now,” Carly gave a slight laugh.

“What are you going to do?” Yasmin asked……she had to know.

“I’m keeping the baby,” Carly assured her. “No matter what happens with me and John, it’s still our baby. I don’t know what to do Yazzy……I don’t know how to tell John that I’m pregnant or even if I should. John didn’t want me getting pregnant; he told me more than once that he just wasn’t ready for us to have a baby now.”

“Well ready or not, you and John have a baby on the way,” Yasmin said. “That baby is going to change everything for you and John; it was obviously meant to happen. But just remember no matter what happens, you’re not alone, you’ve got us.”

“I never thought of it that way but I suppose you could be right,” Carly agreed. She sighed. “I never meant for it to happen but I need to find a way to tell John he’s going to be a father. I might be coming for a visit in a month or so to tell him before I get too big to fly,” she laughed softly. “Please don’t say anything to John just yet……I promise I’m going to tell him about the baby…..just trying to get my courage up to tell him.”

“That’s wonderful news, we’ve all missed you Carly, John especially. That would make him so happy for him to be able to see you again, and Carly my friend, you just might be surprised when you tell John about that baby……I have a feeling that he would be ecstatic to learn that you’re expecting. John has changed a lot since you left,” Yasmin said not wanting to say any more and give away John’s recovery. 

“Has he really?” Carly asked. As much as she still loved John she couldn’t believe he had actually changed until she saw him for herself.

“Yes, he really loves you Carly and he misses you,” Yasmin told her.

“I love John, I never knew just how much I’d miss him…….you’ve given me a lot to think about Yazzy…..I’ve got some free time coming up……just in time for Christmas. I’ve missed all of you especially John. I’ll let you know when I plan on coming,” Carly said.

“Great,” Yasmin beamed. “Little Amber has missed her Aunt Carly.”

“I’ll bet she’s grown quite a bit since I’ve been gone,” Carly smiled. They chatted for a few more minutes and then they hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

John stayed with Simon and Yasmin for a few days, during that time he gradually put some weight back on his too skinny frame and the colour returned to his face. He wasn’t drinking or using, all the alcohol had been poured out and any drugs he had left had been flushed down the toilet. He felt better already but he knew he couldn’t continue to do it all on his own he needed help to stay sober and drug free. John kept his promise and once he felt able to fly he found a rehab in Arizona and he left to check himself in. “You’re doing the right thing Johnny,” Simon assured John as they all saw him off at the airport. “We’ll all be here waiting for you when you get back.”

“I know, this is something I have to do, get myself healthy again,” John smiled. “See you in a month.” And with that he got on the plane headed for the States. 

Carly was also on a flight to Arizona where she and other models were doing a photo shoot out in the desert. Carly had just gotten off the plane and was headed to the carousel to collect her bags. Unknown to her John had just departed from his own flight and was right behind her gathering his own luggage. John looked up to see the fashionably dressed woman in front of him, with her waist length jet black hair and those curves he wondered for a fleeting moment if it could possibly be Carly. They passed by each other and even though her eyes were covered by huge dark sunglasses and she was wearing a hat, John was bloody damn certain that it was Carly who he had just passed. 

Carly immediately recognized John and she kept on walking before hiding herself behind some huge potted plants before he could see her. John tried to catch up to her through the crowd of people but before he could see if it was really her she had already vanished. John sighed….. _I just miss Carly so damn fucking much…..I must’ve been mistaken, I guess it wasn’t really her after all._ John then went into the airport gift shop to grab a few snacks and while he was there he flipped through the magazines on the newsstand…….his breath caught when he saw a magazine with Carly on the cover….she was still so damn beautiful that it almost hurt to look at her. He noticed that her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes as it usually did……there was a hint of sadness in those deep brown eyes of hers……did she miss him as much as he missed her? Did she think about him? Did he haunt her dreams at night like she did his? John grabbed the magazine and added it to his purchases; it just made him miss her even more. Oh how he longed to see her…..hold her….kiss her. But it also made John more determined to get clean and sober so he could see Carly again. 

Carly watched as John finally gave up and headed for the gift shop. Just seeing John again made Carly miss John even more than she already did. She took a deep breath, for a moment there she had been tempted to run to him and throw herself into his arms…..she wondered why he was there in Arizona to begin with…..who he could possibly be seeing there and she wondered briefly if he already had someone new. The thought of John possibly being with someone else made her heart break and a tear escaped rolling down her cheek before she could stop it.

John successfully completed his 30-day stay in rehab, and at the end of November he came back home clean and sober for the first time in years. His parents and friends were thrilled as he seemed like a whole new person……more like the old John before he began drinking and using. John felt like he had been given a new lease on life, a new beginning. Now his next mission was to find his love and get her back, until he did, he knew his life wouldn’t be complete without her. 

_New York December 1989_

Carly placed her hand on her rounded belly, she was now just a little over two months along, she felt a slight movement in her belly and she smiled…..their little one was active this morning and she wished John could be here to share this with her……she knew she had to tell John, she didn’t want to give birth alone and she wanted him to be a part of their baby’s life no matter what happened between them. He or she needed their father. She felt a slight kick again and Carly wondered if it would be a boy or girl? Would the baby look like her or John? Or maybe the baby would be a perfect mixture of them both? She would be happy either way as long as their baby was healthy, that’s all that really mattered. Still Carly couldn’t help but dream of a little boy or girl that looked just like his or her father. She picked up a framed photo of her and John and smiled wistfully……how she missed that man! Carly sighed it was almost Christmas but it didn’t feel like it to her she had made new friends here but it wasn’t the same……she realized that England was more home to her than New York was…….that’s where her heart and John was. Maybe it was time to go back home to England and John and see if they could reconnect and work things out……for the sake of the baby she was carrying Carly knew she had to try……she placed the photo back on the table……. _Well little one I think it’s time you and I went back home so you can meet your daddy……something tells me he will want to know about you_ Carly thought as she reached for the phone to call Yasmin. 

The phone rang at the LeBon’s house and Yasmin grabbed it, as she was in the middle of preparing dinner she put the phone on speaker so she could talk to Carly as she finished cooking.

“So how have you been?” Yasmin asked her friend and she heard Carly sigh wistfully before she answered. 

John stepped into the kitchen but when he heard Yasmin on the phone he retreated a few steps back into the living room……he was about to walk away when he heard Carly’s voice on the other end……stunned he stayed silent but still within earshot…..how he had missed just hearing her voice……

“I’m fine but a little tired,” Carly said. “The little one has been moving around some and kicking……which I’ve been told is perfectly normal for being this far along,” she laughed softly. “And then there’s the morning sickness, I’ll be so glad when that’s over with, I practically live in the bathroom these days.”

John just about fell over when he heard that bit of news…….he had to hold on to the wall for support as his legs nearly buckled beneath him. Carly was pregnant?! With his baby? All this time she had been alone and pregnant and he never even knew? He had to know…..was she ever planning to tell him? Or was Carly still so angry with him that she didn’t want anything to do with him……

“I remember those days all too well,” Yasmin laughed. “So how far along are you now?” she asked. Both of them were unaware that John was still listening.

“Just a little over two months……ohhhh the baby just kicked again.......oh Yazzy I wish John was here for this,” Carly sighed sadly. “Which is why I’m calling, I’ve decided to come back to England, to stay. As nice as New York is, it’s just not home anymore, and I miss all of you, especially John,” Carly admitted as she sniffled trying not to cry. 

“I’m so glad you’re coming home Carly, we’ve all missed you and John will be so happy to see you, you’re coming home is just what you both need,” Yasmin said.

“I hope you’re right about that Yazzy,” Carly said nervously. “I’m just scared that once I tell John I’m pregnant he won’t want me or the baby……I know he wasn’t ready for us to have one just yet after all.”

John gasped sharply at what he had just heard from Carly……honestly that woman! How could she even think such a thing……not want her or the baby? John was going to find Carly and when he did he would make sure Carly never had a reason to ever doubt him ever again!

“Carly,” Yasmin began to gently remind her, “John truly loves you and I know he will love that baby you’re carrying just as much. John was so lost when you left; he would do anything to have you back.”

“Thanks Yazzy, I needed to hear that, just knowing that makes me feel a little better. I guess I’m just a bit nervous about what John’s reaction is going to be, after all that’s pretty big news that is going to change both of our lives. I’m going to go and start packing, I’ll let you know when I’m leaving,” Carly promised.

“You’d better,” Yasmin smiled. “We’ll all be seeing you soon then, and you know you’re welcome to stay with us until you and John get things sorted,” she said and they hung up.

John smiled softly……the first chance he got he was simply going to kiss that woman senseless! But he had to find out where she was staying first…… John stepped back into the kitchen after Yasmin got off the phone. He still couldn’t believe it…… he and Carly were having a baby and he couldn’t be happier. Yasmin turned around just in time to see John walk in…..she noticed the expression on his face ……..whatever it was clearly had him upset…… “Where is she Yasmin? Where is Carly? She’s pregnant with my baby? How long have you known and why didn’t you tell me sooner? He whispered brokenly. John still couldn’t believe that Yazzy hadn’t even told him……


	7. Chapter 7

Yasmin’s face turned white…..she had to explain it to John. “Sit down and I’ll tell you….You and Carly are my dearest friends Johnny,” Yasmin began as she tried to explain. “Carly told me she found out she was pregnant back in October. Carly also told me that you weren’t ready for a baby and didn’t want her to get pregnant,” Yasmin told him her tone serious. “Carly loves you John and she misses you something awful but she’s scared that you won’t want her or the baby once you find out. You have to know that I wanted to tell you, after all it’s your child too, but I made a promise to Carly that I wouldn’t, because she wanted to tell you herself.”

John was just shocked, was that woman of his daft? How could he ever not want her and their baby, a baby that they had made? “Well Carly is wrong because I love her and our child, bloody hell of course I want them Yazzy! How could Carly be so daft as to think otherwise? Please Yazzy tell me where she is because I’m going to her on the first flight out of here,” John said as he jumped out of his chair. 

Yasmin smiled that’s all she needed to hear. “Johnny, that makes me so happy to hear you say that!” she said as she hugged him. She then quickly scribbled down Carly’s phone number and address in New York before handing it to him. “Carly is coming back home you know,” she reminded him.

“Yeah I know Yazzy, but I can’t wait any longer to see her, we’ve been apart long enough already. I just wanted to thank you for everything, I’m not upset that you didn’t tell me…..Carly’s your friend too and I know you were just keeping your promise to her,” John smiled. 

Yasmin smiled back. “You go on home and get packed and I’ll call _British Airways_ and get you a seat on the next flight out. I’ll even have Simon drive you to the airport,” she offered. 

“Thanks Yazzy, I can never thank you enough,” John said. 

“You’ve been through a lot Johnny, you both have, I just want to see my dearest friends happy now go get packing,” Yasmin said shooing him out of the kitchen. 

An hour later John was on a plane for the 8 hour flight to New York, Carly’s engagement ring rested safely inside his inner jacket pocket. He sighed as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, he couldn’t stop thinking about Carly and their potential reunion…..he hoped it would end with him making love to her……that was one of the things he had missed most…..the closeness and intimacy they had shared. John had a lot to make up for; he could only hope that Carly would let him and as he settled in for the long flight ahead he knew he couldn’t get there fast enough.

It was almost 1 AM when John’s flight came in. After collecting his bag he hailed a taxi giving the driver Carly’s address……20 minutes later he found himself standing in front of her townhouse…..he nervously ran a hand through his long dark brown hair as he paused at the sidewalk to her door. It was awfully late…..would Carly even come to the door this time of night? He reckoned he should have not been so impulsive and at the very least checked himself into a hotel and wait until morning but bloody hell he just couldn’t wait that long……he had to see her. Not wanting to waste any more time John walked purposely up the steps to her front door. Before he lost his nerve he pressed the doorbell and waited.

Carly was still up packing, deciding what to take with her and what she could send for later on. She had quite a few things boxed up and one suitcase already packed. She glanced at the clock and was shocked to see how late it already was. “No wonder I feel so tired, I’ll try to finish this later,” Carly decided as she went to get a bath and get into bed, before she could do so however she heard the front doorbell ring and she jumped at the sound, clearly startled. As she made her way downstairs, she debated on whether or not to answer the door, not knowing who it could be at this time of night……she sighed more than likely it was one of her model friends she worked with probably drunk and looking for a place to crash for the night, it wouldn’t be the first time she offered up her couch or a guest bedroom. 

Carly slowly, cautiously opened the door just enough to see who it was and she gasped softly her deep brown eyes widening in shock when she saw that it was John who was at her door. Carly was not prepared to see John standing there on her doorstep. He was the last person she ever expected to see right then. She wondered how John had even managed to find her. Carly had missed John so much but she never expected him to actually come looking for her. She should’ve known that John wouldn’t give her up that easily. She had hoped with all her heart that he would come looking for her of course but never thought that he actually would and it sent her heart racing. She had almost given up on ever seeing him again….he was still handsome as ever and her heart melted all over again at the sight of him.

John smiled as he looked at Carly……she was even more beautiful than he’d remembered, his eyes glanced down catching a glimpse of her baby belly……she was even more beautiful pregnant. Carly caught his gaze and she blushed wondering what he was thinking right then. They just stared at each other for long lingering moments before John finally spoke. “Um, can I come in love?” he asked at last, trying not to shiver it was dreadfully cold this time of year in New York after all.

Carly noticed right away that John seemed different but yet he looked more like the John she had first met all those years ago and she wondered if it was possible that he had finally gotten off the drugs and alcohol…… “Oh! Yes, come on in John,” Carly invited, slightly embarrassed…..he had to be freezing standing there on her porch but if all went as she secretly hoped it would she’d be warming him up soon enough……...Making the first move she took his hand and led him inside, closing the door behind him. She turned to face him and the look he gave her just then, she felt it all over…….it was the look he always gave her just before he’d pounce……then John dropped his bag and Carly didn’t know who made the first move but then they were wrapped in each other’s arms and he was holding her tightly as if he’d never let her go ever again. 

John lovingly nuzzled her neck, unable to stop himself. “Oh love,” John whispered into her neck. “How could you ever think that I wouldn’t want you and our baby? A baby that you and I made? I love you Carly and I love our child, I couldn’t be happier that you’re pregnant. This is the best gift you could have ever given me,” he said softly, his tone leaving no room for argument, he looked directly at her as he tenderly caressed her belly. “You’ve never looked more beautiful than you do right now darling,” John said softly as he placed his hand on her swollen belly. “I’ve missed you so much Carly, can I please kiss you?” John whispered his face just a heartbeat away from hers.

“Yes, please, I’ve missed you too John, so damn much,” Carly whispered, tears shimmering in her dark brown eyes.

John gently cradled her face, his thumbs tracing over her cheekbones, “Don’t cry love, I’m here now,” he soothed.

“But I’m the one who left you, I’ve been so miserable without you my love,” Carly whispered as she leaned into his touch. “I’m so glad you’re here though….”

“You and I will have a long talk about it,” John promised. “But right now I really need to kiss you before I go mad yeah?” His lips tenderly kissed hers softly at first, their mouths meeting again and again……Carly sighed against his mouth, her hands going into his hair as she melted into his embrace. John pulled back for a moment, his dark brown eyes looked intently into her own…...bloody hell how he had missed this woman he held in his arms. “All I’ve thought about is you Carly…..all I want, all I need is you,” he said softly. “What’s all this love?” John asked then, finally taking notice of the boxes stacked neatly in the corner.

“You caught me in the middle of packing,” Carly explained.

“Going somewhere darling?” John asked, he already knew the answer but he had to hear it from Carly herself.

“Well yes I was going back home to England to be with you……I wanted to see if we could work things out….. that is if you’d have me,” Carly said softly, blushing as she suddenly looked down towards her belly. “I wasn’t sure how you’d react with me being pregnant….”


	8. Chapter 8

“If I’d have you? Are you having me on woman?” John asked as he practically growled at her, clearly exasperated. “I love you Carly, you are the only woman for me. The only woman I love, the only one I ever want is you love,” he whispered before he crushed her against him as he shoved his lips to hers cementing his words with a hungry demanding kiss that showed her exactly that he meant what he said. He kissed her, his lips hungry, needy against her own…..his hand slowly caressed her cheek and her heart melted at the tender touch… he let out a soft growl as her mouth opened up beneath his as he deepened the kiss, the tip of his tongue nudging at her lips; she whimpered softly almost purring as her hands slid up over his shoulders and around his neck. 

He wanted all of her, her complete surrender…..he heard a faint moan escape from her as he licked and sucked lightly at her lips. His tongue nudged at her lips demanding entry and she moaned as her mouth opened up beneath his allowing him to deepen the kiss…… _That’s it love……open up for me, let me in_ he growled softly as her tongue reached for his, he groaned as his tongue found hers as he kissed her deeply…..he had gone too far long without kissing her and he couldn’t stop himself as he ravaged her mouth, kissing her hard again and again. He swore he heard Carly purr as she pressed herself even closer against him, her hands moving up into his hair as she kissed him back, her own mouth just as hungry and demanding as she sucked his bottom lip between hers and nibbled. He moved his hand down to fondle her tempting curvy ass and she groaned as she moved against his growing erection. Reluctantly John ended the kiss with a harsh breath, fucking hell how that woman sent his senses reeling….. he wanted to do more to Carly than just kiss her but they had things to talk about right then…….again John secretly hoped that it would end with him taking Carly to bed. “Do you believe me now love or do I need to convince you some more yeah?” he growled as he pulled away briefly. 

“I wanted to do this that day I saw you at the airport,” Carly whispered as her hands grabbed at his jacket pulling him closer as she kissed him, her teeth nipping that deliciously pouty bottom lip of his.

“I knew it, I knew that was you, you naughty minx,” John purred in between kisses. “Come here love, you and I need to talk,” John said at last as he took her hand and led them over to the sofa where he wasted no time pulling Carly into his lap. 

“I know you’re carrying our child Carly and that’s why I’m here, well that’s part of it anyways,” John began. 

Carly gasped, “How did you find out?” Was that the real reason he was here? Did he come only because of the baby and not for her?

“I overheard you and Yazzy on the phone,” he admitted sheepishly. “I begged Yazzy to tell me where you were……I had to see you love…..”

“You might say that now but you’re the one who didn’t want us to have a baby,” Carly began carefully. “You said you wanted to be single again, and honestly John I just couldn’t deal with your addictions any longer, it hurt me to watch you slowly kill yourself, you won’t even admit that you have a problem…..I feel like you chose your addictions over me and it hurts, a lot. If you want to be a part of our child’s life then I won’t have you using or drinking around them,” Carly said seriously. “If you can’t do that then the baby and I will be just fine without you,” her voice trembled and it hurt her to even say it. “I’m sorry John, as much as I love you, I won’t raise our child in that kind of environment,” Carly added as she went to move off his lap but John grabbed her, pulling her back against him, holding her still.

John looked intently into her deep brown eyes; his gaze never wavered as he cupped her face in his hands. “I hope you can forgive me for the hurtful things I said that day, I didn’t mean them love and I’m sorry that I ever gave you reason to doubt my love for you. I’m not that person anymore, I’ve changed Carly…… your leaving forced me to admit that I needed help…..you did me a favour, after you left I went into rehab, that’s why I was in Arizona.”

Carly was stunned at this revelation. “You did?” she asked, hardly daring to believe it and John just simply nodded. “This is the best news you could ever give me. All I wanted was the sweet, gentle, man I first fell in love with back….”

“I’ve been clean and sober for just a little over a month now,” John said proudly. “When I lost you Carly I lost everything, I went to rehab because I knew I had to change so I could be the man you needed me to be. I did it for me but mostly I did it for us. I’m here to ask for your forgiveness although I don’t exactly deserve it and to ask you to give me……to give us another chance,” John said, almost pleading with her. 

Carly wrapped her arms around John’s neck as she sweetly nuzzled his neck. She lifted her face to look at him, her eyes shimmered with tears. “Yes John, I want that too, I’ve missed you terribly,” she confessed as she kissed him. “I didn’t want to leave you my love…..”

John smiled at her as he kissed her forehead. “I know you didn’t love, I don’t reckon I gave you much of a choice yeah?” He reached into his jacket pocket pulling out Carly’s engagement ring. “I love you Carly and all I want is to spend the rest of my life with you making a family with you, I’m ready to be a husband to you and a father to our child……so I’m asking you again love, will you marry me?” John asked, waiting anxiously for her answer.

“Yes John I will,” Carly said softly as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck pressing her lips to his. A tear slid down her cheek and John gently wiped it away. 

“No regrets love, we’re together now. All I want for Christmas is you love, for you and our baby to come back home to England with me. I love you and our baby you’re carrying……I want us to be a family…..nothing would make me happier love,” John said his dark brown eyes bright with unshed tears as he slipped the ring on Carly’s left ring finger.

John shrugged out of his jacket……he was getting a bit too warm as Carly was doing a damn good job of getting him all hot and bothered…..Still locked in each other’s arms John had Carly cuddled in his lap as he held her tightly in his arms….. “I promise you’ll never have reason to doubt my love for you again,” he promised as his lips devoured hers even as he pulled her tighter against him so that she was straddling his long thighs……he had the overwhelming urge to touch her and his hands moved from her hips to cup her rear giving it a squeeze as he boldly fondled each cheek of that sexy rear of hers and when she purred against his mouth he took it as a sign to take it further as his hand slid beneath her shirt. He placed his hand gently on her belly feeling its roundness and to know that their baby was growing there only made him want Carly even more…..he gently broke the kiss to trail his lips across her jawline trailing a path down to her neck, settling in to kiss and suck that sensitive place beneath her ear that only he knew about, he inhaled deeply taking in her intoxicating scent that never failed to arouse him, his hand moved further up to cup her breast and he was pleased to discover she was braless. He found that her breasts were even fuller now, he squeezed gently, molding with his palm before running a calloused thumb over her nipple feeling it peak even more beneath his touch….


	9. Chapter 9

“John, please,” she moaned. She was responding to him just as he had hoped she would. He fondled her sensitive breasts, tweaking her nipples until he had her whimpering for more. He reached for the hem of her shirt pulling it up and over her head baring her to the waist. 

“So damn beautiful love,” John purred as he freely fondled and caressed her bare breasts. She moaned into his neck as he rubbed and pinched her nipples, they were even more sensitive due to her pregnancy and she wanted more. 

“John,” Carly whimpered as she grabbed the back of his head lowering him down towards her breasts, he gave her what she wanted as he pounced on her breasts, he latched on, taking extra time with her nipples as his tongue swirled around the tight buds before drawing them deeply into the heat of his mouth. Carly let out soft whines of pleasure, her hands tight in his hair as he suckled her breasts then tugged at them with his teeth. She felt the wetness between her thighs and she clenched them together trying to ease the ache in her core. She writhed in his lap, against his erection between her thighs, her sex damp and throbbing with arousal for him and she let out a sharp gasp as he slid a hand between them and stroked her through her sweat pants. She had missed the way he touched her……the way he could bring her entire body to life with just a single touch. 

John smiled wickedly against her breast he loved to watch Carly as she came undone…...he breathed in her scent as he nuzzled her neck, licking and sucking the skin there…..the way she rubbed herself against his erection was proving to be too much it had been too long, he was rock hard and he had to have her but first he needed to know she was ready for him. He slid his hand inside her sweat pants palming her sex. He found her to be already wet and swollen, as he rubbed her sex he could feel the wetness through her panties and he smirked devilishly. He wanted her as wet as he could make her for him. Then he pushed the wispy lace of her panties aside and stroked her bare opening. She gasped and moaned in pleasure, squirming in his caress then cried out as he slid a finger deep into her slick folds finding and stroking her aroused clit. “I just knew I’d find you all wet for me love, you are so fucking hot and sexy…..” John purred against her lips before kissing her again. 

Carly smiled wearily even as she moaned moving uncontrollably beneath his hand. “My jeans don’t really fit me right now,” she said giving him a small smile. 

“I don’t care about that,” John assured her. “I rather like these, easier access……you are so beautiful love,” he purred then groaned as Carly returned the favor as she stroked his erection through the material of his jeans. “Carly,” he hissed her name moaning as her fingertips continued to stroke his hardness through the denim; he was aching to be inside her.

“Why is it that I’m the only one half-dressed here?” Carly purred then as she made quick work of unbuttoning John’s shirt, before she tugged it free from the waistband of his blue jeans. She slipped her hands inside, running her hands over that sexy chest of his as she ran her fingers through the dark hair that covered his chest, her fingers skated over his nipples turning them into hard nubs and John groaned deeply at her touch, his hands tangled in her long black hair as she breathed in his familiar comforting scent as she nuzzled and kissed his chest. 

“Carly.” She looked up at John……the way he said her name, full of need and hunger……those dark brown eyes of his smoldered at her and she felt it all the way down between her legs just as he reached for her as they kissed again. 

When she unzipped his jeans slipping her hand inside to stroke him, she was glad to discover that John still went commando as her hand found his bare flesh, she loved how she could touch him anytime and anywhere she wanted, knowing he was always ready for her, she wrapped her hand around him grazing him with her fingertips…… when she circled the tip with her nails he let loose a low sexy growl as he thrust into her hand…..he couldn’t stand anymore, he was about to explode and he would if she kept on touching him like that. With a loud groan, he gently placed his hand on hers stopping her. “I want to finish this with me coming inside you instead of in my pants; I want you so very much love, can I please have you?” John asked softly nuzzling her cheek.

Carly just smiled as she played with his long dark brown hair. “It took you long enough Mr. Taylor,” she purred. “I thought I was going to have to seduce you and have my way with you on this sofa……let’s finish this in my bedroom instead,” she invited.

“I’m always yours love,” John said huskily. “I’d love nothing more than to take you right here, right now, just like this,” he purred. “But I need more room for what I plan to do to you,” he grinned wickedly as she eased herself off of his lap. 

“I’ve got all the room we need,” Carly offered, giving him a naughty smile of her own as he took her hand.

“That’s my naughty minx,” John growled before he carefully swung her up into his arms. “Let’s get you upstairs love; I want to spend what’s left of the night making love to my fiancée.” Carly smiled against his neck, holding on as John carried her upstairs to her bedroom. Once inside John turned on the bedside lights so he could see all of her, they kissed hungrily as they finished undressing each other. John smiled devilishly as he led Carly over to the side of the California king sized canopy bed, it would do very nicely giving them a lot of room to play around on. “Let me see you love, let’s see your bump,” John said softly as he dropped to his knees in front of her. “You look so beautiful pregnant love, I still can’t believe you’re actually carrying our child,” he whispered in awe as he placed his hands gingerly on her baby belly, his hands lingered on her rounded stomach and he gasped softly in surprise as he felt the baby move then slightly kick beneath his hands, he looked up at Carly in amazement and she was smiling at him as she covered his hands with hers.

“The baby knows you’re his or her daddy,” Carly said as their little one kicked again before settling down. 

John’s dark brown eyes were wet with tears as he tenderly nuzzled her belly before placing a kiss there. “Hiya little one, this is your daddy,” John whispered into her belly. “I love you and your beautiful mum with all of my heart and I can’t wait until we get to meet you,” he said softly. He rose to his feet as he moved behind Carly, John remembered how rough he had been with Carly the last time they’d made love and this time he vowed to be more gentle with her, to take his time pleasuring her.


	10. Chapter 10

Carly’s face flushed with embarrassment as she realized they were standing in front of her full length mirror…… He braced his hands on her shoulders his chest against her back as he swept her long black hair out of the way and placed open mouthed kisses in the crook of her neck, she rolled her head to the side to allow him better access. His lips were warm, his breath hot as it fanned against her skin…..with his tongue gliding sensuously across her skin. She shivered at the seductive touch; especially when his hands slid off her shoulders and her gaze shifted to follow his hands as they dropped down to cover her breasts, squeezing them. She leaned back into him as she watched them in the mirror as his fingers teased her nipples into tight little buds. A moan slipped from her lips as he ran his thumbs over her erect nipples, their sensitivity enhancing her pleasure. Then he removed one hand and raised it to catch her chin and turn her head towards him. He kissed her and she moaned opening to him arching into his caress, her hands sliding up his arms towards his shoulders, he pressed closer against her back, until they were skin to skin and she could feel his hardness pressing eagerly against her bottom and she squirmed in his arms wanting to feel him inside of her. 

“Watch us love, I want you to see me pleasure you,” he purred, his voice low and naughty against her ear and it instantly made her so wet she was clenching her thighs together. She could feel his body heat as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, he eased a finger inside her sex, she was tight and wet her inner muscles clenching around him, to hold him tight and in place. His other hand cupped a breast while his thumb pressed hard on her swollen clit, in and out, harder and faster until he had her writhing uncontrollably against his hand. “That’s it love, just let yourself feel,” he whispered against her skin as he pressed his face into her neck nuzzling her. She arched her back pressing harder against him and then she exploded, her hips bucked wildly and she screamed his name as her orgasm took her…….she rode his fingers until at last the pleasure faded even as her entire body still quivered with aftershocks. John knew just how to pleasure her and pleasure her well. There was something deeply erotic about watching John in the mirror as he pleasured her and it sent her arousal soaring. 

John wasn’t finished with Carly just yet however as he gently set her down on the edge of the bed, and when he kneeled down between her open legs, Carly knew he was going to go down on her and she trembled with desire. He placed soft kisses on her belly then down to her hip as he grabbed her thigh stroking it. He kissed her inner thigh and Carly whimpered in need just as he eased her back on the bed letting her rest on her elbows. “Tonight is all about your pleasure love,” John purred as he gripped her ankles and lifted her legs, hooking each one on his shoulders. She could feel his warm breath on her just before he brushed his lips over her opening. Her dark brown eyes grew even darker as he slowly dragged his tongue over the most intimate part of her. 

“John,” Carly panted. “I need to feel you inside of me, please,” she begged, she was so wet and swollen, her sex cried out for him……

“And you will. You’ll have me love, after I make you come again. Remember eyes on the mirror love,” he growled as he buried his head between her thighs. Carly watched them in the mirror as John lowered his head and then she felt his mouth on her…….the double sensation of watching him and feeling him at the same time was almost too much. “You taste so damn delicious love, I could eat you all night,” he purred before spearing his tongue deep inside her. He tasted her completely and she cried out, her hips arching as she grabbed at his hair, holding him in place. Still sensitive from her earlier orgasm, Carly moaned, the sensations were almost too much. He held her hips as he suckled her clit deep into his mouth, his tongue rolled over her clit, gently teasing that sensitive bundle of nerves, quickly taking her towards another orgasm, she moaned his name as her hands clawed desperately at the sheets. He wrapped his lips tightly around her swollen clit and the way he was licking and suckling her had Carly squealing and moaning in pleasure……the things that man knew how to do……she arched off the bed writhing even as her body sought out even more….he reached up and squeezed and palmed her breast in time to his ministrations to her sex and Carly groaned the double stimulation was too much…..

He lapped at her relentlessly, jabbing his tongue in just the right spot and she screamed his name, while at the same time he slid a finger inside her, he curled his finger forward and she moaned loudly, screaming out her release. Carly let out a loud long moan as she came, her back arching as she writhed in his arms. Her whole body shuddered as her hips bucked against his face as she came; he didn’t stop until she finally relaxed falling back against the bed. John looked up at her, her dark brown eyes glazed over with passion, a high flush on her cheeks as she came back down, her breasts heaving as she tried to catch her breath. She was even more breathtaking after he had pleasured her…..the way her skin would flush that lovely shade of pink aroused the hell out of him.

"John,” Carly panted weakly as she gently stroked his hair. “Get up here and make love to me now,” she demanded softly. 

John gave Carly a slow sexy smile as he helped her up on the bed, he kissed his way back up her body giving her breasts a nuzzle of his lips. Carly purred at him, parting her legs in invitation as John slid between them. “I love you Carly,” John whispered. “I love you so damn much; with every beat of my heart I love you darling.”

“I love you John, you are the only man I’ve ever truly loved, now and forever,” Carly whispered as she cradled his square jaw. “Make love to me John please……make me forget that we were ever apart,” Carly whispered against his lips and John actually trembled at the raw emotion he heard in her voice……the last few months without her had been sheer torture for him but her touch and the love he felt behind it was enough to heal his wounded heart and spirit. 

“I need you so much right now,” John whispered as he moved so that his body hovered over hers, he took her hands in his and held them above her head. He slid his body over hers as he claimed her mouth again; kissing her almost roughly as the passion flared to life between them and she whimpered softly as her arms broke free and wrapped themselves around his neck as he moved into position between her thighs. “I want you so damn much Carly I don’t think I’ll last very long,” John panted as she guided him inside her, lining him up against her opening. 

“It’s aright my love; I’ll take care of it. I just want to feel you inside of me,” Carly breathed.

“That I can do love,” John growled as he pushed himself deep inside of her. “Bloody hell you feel so fucking good love,” he groaned out. “I missed how good you feel around me.” He moved, slowly rolling his hips and her pleasure began to build, he took her slow, thrusting deep in and out of her, her legs curved around his hips as she wrapped them high around his waist, she wrapped herself around him trying to get as close as possible. She arched against him, her breasts rubbing against his chest as the soft hairs teased and tickled her tight nipples and she moaned at the way every part of his body touched hers. Even the way his soft long dark brown hair felt against her neck turned her on. She wanted to feel all of him everywhere. Hearing her soft breathy moans and the way she cried out his name only made him want to please her even more. 

“Harder John,” Carly whined beneath him. John paused; he couldn’t forget how rough he’d been before….

“I don’t want to hurt you love,” he said softly. “I was so rough with you the last time…..”

Carly cradled his face with her hand. “You’ve never hurt me John, even when you get a little rough which I love when you do by the way, it’s alright my love you won’t hurt me or the baby, so let yourself go and let me have it,” she purred as she lightly pinched his nipple. 

John gave her a naughty smile as he flexed his hips and she moaned. “You better hang on for the ride there love,” he growled as he reared back his hips before slamming back inside her.

“Yes! Just like that John!” Carly moaned as he thrust deeper inside her, she cried out in pleasure each time his hips slammed into hers as she moved with him. 

“That’s it love, let me hear you,” John grunted. Carly cried out his name, moaning as she tightly grabbed his shoulders, holding on as he let himself go as he pounded her into the mattress. She moaned wildly in pleasure as he drove into her over and over her nails scoring his back and shoulders as her body began to shake and shudder beneath him, he could feel her inner muscles clenching and unclenching around him as she cried out his name, her breathless moans filling the room. She was so hot, so wet and so tight around him she felt absolutely fucking amazing and he couldn’t help himself as he thrust harder and faster into her. Hearing her soft breathy moans in his ear and the way she cried out his name only made him want to take her that much harder. The feeling of her clenching around him was so damn hot, so good he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d last inside her but he’d make damned sure that he’d give her one hell of an incredible orgasm before he came inside her.

“Look at me love,” he purred huskily, his smoldering dark brown eyes looking directly into hers. His gaze caught hers and she found herself unable to look away, that look he gave her lit her fire even more. “Bloody hell love, you feel so damn good,” he growled. “I missed being inside you like this.” His arms tightened around her as he continued to thrust inside her, he lowered his head to her breast catching a nipple with his teeth as he reached down between them to mercilessly rub her clit with his thumb.

“Make me come John please,” she whined as she nipped his chest.

“Oh you will be love and I’ll be right behind you,” John assured her as he pressed hard on her clit and she shuddered in his arms, moaning his name. “That’s it love, let me feel you come,” he rasped as her muscles tightened around him. 

Finally when the pleasure became too much Carly cried out his name as her orgasm ripped through her and John threw his head back as he let out a low sexy growl as she felt him thrust one last time before coming hard and deep inside her, his back arching as she cried out his name. His breath came out in rough harsh gasps just before burying his face into her neck, nuzzling her. Carly held John tightly in her arms as she felt him coming hard inside her. When he felt like he could move he slid out of her before he finally dropped down beside her. He immediately pulled her into the warmth of his arms as he held her close. "You okay there love?" he asked softly as he nuzzled her cheek. 

"Yes," Carly whispered as she snuggled up against John, he gently stroked her long hair away from her face. She sighed as she ran her hand through the soft dark damp hair that covered his chest. She sighed in content, she had missed this, making love with John, and lying in his arms like this afterwards as he held her close. She nuzzled his chest, taking in his wild, masculine scent that was all his. “I really missed you John, and being with you like this.”

“I’ll be the first to admit when I woke up that morning and found you gone, well it put me in a bad place, I completely went off the rails because I missed you so fucking much,” John confessed softly as he looked at her.


	11. Chapter 11

“Oh my love….. I’m sorry,” Carly said softly, cradling his jaw. “It just hurt me so much to see you like that, you had turned into someone that I didn’t even know anymore. I was so scared that I’d come home one day to find that you had OD’d. But if I had ever known that you needed me I would’ve dropped everything to get back to you.”

“And I’m sorry that I ever put you through all that,” John apologized as he nuzzled her neck. “I missed you so damn much love.”

“And I missed you too John, I hated being away from you,” Carly sighed as a tear slipped down her face.

John wiped the tear from her cheek tenderly with his thumb. “No regrets alright love? We’re back together and we have a little one on the way, let’s leave the past in the past where it belongs and focus on our future together ok?” he smiled gently at her.

Carly smiled at him and nodded. “Agreed,” she sighed softly as she relaxed in his arms snuggling up against him; she entwined her leg with his as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. She curled her fingers through the soft damp hair on his chest as she felt him wrap his arm around her as he softly kissed her hair.

“I just think that it’s fucking amazing that you’re pregnant love, I mean we took precautions after all,” John said as he rested a hand on her belly, gently rubbing it.

“You think you were surprised?” Carly laughed softly. “Imagine my reaction when I went to the doctor! But yes she told me that it is possible to get pregnant even though I had an IUD in. I had to have it taken out that same day otherwise I more than likely would have miscarried,” Carly said as she covered her hand with his. “By the way do you have anything planned for next June?” she asked

“Not that I’m aware of love why?” John asked.

“My due date is June 20th exactly,” Carly smiled.

“Our baby is due on my birthday?” John squeaked. “I don’t know how you managed that one love but that is the greatest birthday gift ever,” he added giving her the biggest smile.

“That baby was meant to come into this world no matter what the circumstances,” Carly reasoned.

“You are the most important thing in my life Carly, you and our child, are everything to me. We’ve got a lot to do in the next few days. Yazzy and Simon will be so happy to see you,” John said.

“I’ve missed them too,” Carly said softly and John heard the tiredness in her voice.

“You sound a little knackered love; guess I wore you out yeah?” John smirked. Carly had asked him for a thorough and proper shagging and who was he to refuse her?

“That you did my love, but I’m not too tired for you to make love to me one more time,” she purred as she let her hand drift down the trail of dark hair below his navel and started to slowly stroke him. John groaned as he felt his erection spring to life between them…….that naughty minx of his knew exactly how to touch him…..

“Are you sure love? You do need your rest you know,” John pointed out then growled in pleasure as Carly attacked his nipples first licking them then nibbling at them before drawing one into her mouth suckling on him. 

“I’m sure,” Carly purred against his chest before she kissed her way up to his neck to lick and nibble his pierced ear causing John to shiver. She was certainly quite wound up for him……“I want you to make love to me, besides we won’t be having sex for at least six weeks after the baby is born,” she reminded him.

“ _Six weeks_?” John gasped. “That long?” he asked.

“Well if we make love during that time, you could get me pregnant again right away,” Carly explained. “So I want us to enjoy each other as much as possible while we still can,” she reasoned as she rubbed herself against his straining erection and John shuddered, that little minx had him where she wanted him and they both knew it. “After all it would be a real shame to let this hard on go to waste,” she purred. “I’d much rather have you inside me instead.” John looked at Carly, raising his eyebrow at her.

Carly saw that wickedly naughty smirk on John’s face and suddenly she was wetter than she’d ever been…… that was all the warning she got just before he pounced on her, pushing her back down against the pillows. “Come here beautiful,” he growled softly at her as he honed in on her neck, seducing her with tiny feather light kisses and nips. 

Carly’s hands went for his hair as he nipped that sensitive place beneath her ear as he ran the backs of his fingers over her nipples, making them erect. He pushed the twin mounds of her breasts together with his hands and his mouth watered as he went to get a taste of her. He moved lower nuzzling the swells of her breasts, flicking his tongue out over the taut peaks before he hungrily sucked her nipple into his mouth running his tongue over the distended peak before tugging long and hard with his teeth while his hand pleasured the other one rubbing and pinching that nipple into a tight peak, she moaned as she tightened her hands in his hair. She arched her back moaning out her pleasure as he switched from one breast to the other first biting then lazily swirling his tongue over the tight rosy peaks again and again. With every tweak of a taut nipple her sex pulsed and throbbed as she writhed in his arms. The low throaty purrs she gave him aroused him even further……he didn’t even have to touch her to know she was wet for him but he slid a finger inside the slick folds of her sex and slowly stroked her clit adding to her pleasure. He slipped a hand between them palming her sex, he rotated his hand over her and she groaned pressing herself into his hand. She was so wet his hand was drenched with her arousal and he thumbed her clit getting her ready for him. She moaned as he kissed and nuzzled her entire body, worshipping and loving every single inch of her, he especially lingered on her baby belly smothering it with loving kisses. 

He looked at her, his dark brown eyes smoldered at her with desire as he braced his hands on either side of her head. “I can’t wait until we can make love in our own bed,” he purred just before he slid into her. “It would seem that we have a lot of lost time to make up for,” he growled at her as he began to thrust inside her. She cried out from the intensity of that single thrust, as he took her hard and fast pressing her into the mattress. She wrapped her arms and legs around him crying out at every thrust as he speared himself hard inside her as he claimed her body with his, completely dominating her. 


	12. Chapter 12

With a low cry of surrender she gave herself completely over to him as she reached up above her head and grabbed hold of the rails of the headboard giving her something to hold on to while John wrapped his arms around her as he lifted her hips up towards him. 

His hips slammed forcefully against hers, driving her into the mattress so hard that her body slid back and forth across the soft sheets even as she begged him for more. The hardness and forcefulness of his thrusts felt so good that she was practically screaming and moaning his name with every rock of his hips. “You want more love?” John panted as he rolled his hips hard against her and she let out a soft whine of pleasure. “What was that? I didn’t quite hear you love,” John growled. “I want to hear you scream my name baby.”

“Yes John! Oh yes!” Carly moaned. John was undeniably conquering her with his body and she loved every minute of it as he thoroughly shagged her.

“Come for me baby, let me have you,” John rasped as he gave her a particularly hard thrust that sent her over the edge and she cried out his name as she convulsed around him, her sex squeezing him and as he gave into the pleasure he moaned as he throbbed inside her. He pumped his hips a couple more times before he finally went still before collapsing on top of her, his face buried in her neck as they rested in each other’s arms completely spent. 

Carly let out a satisfied sigh as she just held John in her arms, she ran her fingers through his hair and his body warm and heavy upon hers felt so good she didn’t want him to move. John flopped on his back as he caught his breath. Carly practically purred at him in contentment as she curled her body into his, her body still hummed with pleasure. “Now I want you to get some rest love,” John ordered softly as he wrapped his arm around her holding her close against him just before he drew the covers up over them. “You’re growing our baby after all,” he smiled and Carly nodded as her eyes grew heavy. She felt him press a tender kiss to her forehead just before she fell asleep. 

It was almost noon before John even thought about waking up. He smiled as he looked to see Carly still snuggled up in the crook of his neck still fast asleep. It was late when he’d gotten there and they’d spent most of the night talking and making love, it was no wonder that she was still asleep. John softly kissed her not wanting to wake her up just yet, she needed her rest. “Good morning little one,” John whispered as he touched her belly and the baby moved before giving a slight kick. “You let your mum rest now alright?” John playfully scolded and the baby quieted down. “I can’t wait to see you,” John smiled. He couldn’t help but wonder if it would be a boy or girl, would the baby take after him or Carly? Perhaps the baby would look like a combination of them both, as long as the baby was healthy that’s all that truly mattered. John carefully eased himself out of bed; he found his glasses in his carry on and slipped them on. He left Carly sleeping as he went to take a shower and then cook them up a late breakfast. 

Carly stirred reaching across the bed for John; her eyes flew open when her hand found his side of the bed empty. She reached for his pillow pressing her face into it. She could smell him on her sheets and it lit her fire big time. She smiled as she sat up and stretched leisurely before getting out of bed to grab her own shower, and then she was going to stalk John and have her wicked way with him. After Carly had finished, she then headed downstairs to the kitchen where she was met with the smell of frying bacon along with other yummy smells of something delicious being prepared. Carly walked up behind John to find that he was dressed in only a pair of well-worn jeans and that was all he wore. She appreciated how those jeans curved over that sexy ass of his. She padded up behind him hugging her arms around him her hands immediately going for his nipples as she pressed a kiss against his back taking in his smell. “Someone is hungry this morning I see,” John groaned as Carly toyed with his nipples. 

“For you my love always,” Carly purred back at him as her hands drifted down his chest then lower as she palmed him through the denim.

“Carly,” he growled softly as his shaft gave a slight twitch beneath her hand.

John stopped what he was doing as he turned around to pull Carly into his arms. He gently cradled her face in his hands as he gave her a hungry tongue filled kiss that left her breathless. “I’m starving myself actually,” he purred as he slid his lips down her neck before nibbling her ear sucking the lobe in his mouth as his hands cupped her curvy ass. Carly moaned as she melted right into him…….she felt her sex swell and felt a gush of wetness between her thighs…….

John backed Carly up against the kitchen table pressing her against it and laid her back on the table. “John what are you….?” she asked then noticed the panty melting smile he always gave her just before he was ready to have his way with her…… “I don’t think that’s what a kitchen table is normally used for,” she purred. 

“Hmmmm…..Oh I don’t know about that love,” John leered at her. “After all it’s for eating isn’t it?” he asked as he began to slowly untie her robe, revealing her naked form underneath. He cupped a breast stroking a nipple to hardness. “And I am going to eat you up,” he purred as he lowered his head sucking a rosy hued nipple into his mouth. 

“John,” she moaned as her hands went right into his long dark brown hair while his hand cupped her other breast, rolling and pinching her nipple between his fingers. 

He slid her toward him parting and holding her thighs with both hands. “Mmmm…..but first a taste of something especially sweet,” he purred as he leaned down treating himself to a thorough taste of her as he swiped his tongue over her glistening folds. She moaned as a shudder shook her body. She arched her hips towards his mouth and he nibbled at her, teasing, tasting her as he licked and nipped her swollen clit already bringing her close to the edge

“Don’t stop John,” she begged, her back arching and he didn’t as he kept licking her until she climaxed, and her whole body trembled with her orgasm as she cried out his name. Just hearing Carly had John even harder, he unzipped his jeans and stroked himself a couple of times before sliding into her and he growled out loud in pleasure as he did so. She was slick and ready for him and still so tight he had to stop for a moment and take a deep breath, she bent her knees bracing her feet against the table preparing herself for the ride. 

“Hang on love,” he rasped gripping her hips and thrust into her with her body sliding on the table.

Still sensitive from her orgasm, Carly moaned. The stimulation was almost too much as John began to thrust inside her, slowly at first. “So good, hot, and tight,” John growled into her neck as he increased the speed and depth of his thrusts, his hands holding on tightly to her hips. “I can’t get enough of you love,” he moaned panting as he thrust in and out of her…….just like the first night they had made love he hadn’t been able to get enough of her then either…… he remembered they had loved and pleasured each other until they collapsed in complete exhaustion. 

“Yes Johnny! More…..give it to me harder….please!” Carly cried out as her pleasure began climbing again. With a harsh growl, John pulled out of her.

“John….what are you?” she started but gasped when he suddenly slid her up the table, she was even more surprised when John climbed up on the table and slid himself back inside her.

“Fuck yeah!” John practically howled as he began to thrust deeply inside her again, his hips crashing hard and rough against hers as Carly squealed in pleasure. She loved how rough he was being and she wanted more, she couldn’t get enough! She slid her feet down his legs, placing them on the table as she moved with him. Her hips moved perfectly with his, this angle allowing him to penetrate her deeper and she cried out her pleasure with every thrust. 

Carly grabbed at his back, her nails lightly clawing at his back. “Harder John! I’m so close,” she begged. 

“Whatever you want love,” he groaned into her ear, thrusting so hard that the table beneath them began to shake and creak and Carly found herself hoping it wouldn’t break!

He gave a particularly hard deep thrust that hit just the right spot and her entire body shuddered as she came. She screamed out his name, so overcome by pleasure she didn’t care if anyone heard her or not! He followed her, his back arching as he came hard and fast inside her, the tremors wracking his body. Carly came so hard, she moaned her pleasure as she sank her teeth into his shoulder. 

John collapsed against her, his face pressed into her neck, the only sounds to be heard was their breathing. “Wow,” she said when they finished just lying there for a moment. “John, that was amazing,” Carly finally said when she caught her breath.

“It was love,” John said softly as he cradled her face and gently kissed her. 

“After all that I’m glad we didn’t break the table,” Carly said actually blushing.

“Didn’t think we would, seemed sturdy enough to me,” John grinned.

“Thought I felt it shake or maybe it was just you. Wouldn’t matter if it had of, not my table anyway, and I wouldn’t have minded telling them how it got broken,” she snickered. 

“Naughty girl,” John smiled as he kissed her. “Now get yourself back upstairs in bed so I can finish spoiling you love with breakfast in bed,” he said as he tied her robe back up and helped her down from the table before giving her a gentle swat on the rear.

The next two days they spent getting everything packed. At the end of the day Carly went to fix the evening meal for them but John saw she was tired and he was not having any of it. He simply picked her up scooping her up in his arms and headed right back out into the living room where he gently deposited her on the couch. “Put your feet up love,” he ordered softly as he turned her so she was reclining against the arm of the sofa. 

“John,” she protested softly. “I’m pregnant not an invalid.”

“Look I can see you’re tired. You and the little one need to rest,” he said propping a cushion behind her back. “You sit back and relax let me take care of you, now I can either cook or order us a takeaway.”

“Alright,” Carly said softly. “But I know you must be tired too takeaway would be fine, besides I’m kinda craving some Chinese food right now.”

John smiled. “I’m going to keep spoiling you not just for the next few months but for the rest of your life so get used to it love,” he said softly kissing her cheek.

By the third day everything had been packed and was on its way back to John and Carly’s townhouse in Knightsbridge. Carly had one last doctor’s appointment before going back home to England, the doctor wanted to make sure everything was alright before Carly got on the plane. When John and Carly went into the exam room, the doctor had Carly lay back on the table her feet in the stirrups before she then rubbed warm blue gel on her belly. “Alright let’s see that beautiful little baby of yours,” she smiled. She then pressed the ultrasound wand to her belly; she moved it around from spot to spot and then pressed in a bit letting out a slight gasp as she picked up not one but two heartbeats. “Oh my goodness,” Dr. Williams said as she checked again just to be sure she heard correctly.

“What is it Dr. Williams? Is there something wrong with our baby?” Carly asked immediately concerned and John grabbed her hand in an effort to calm her. 

"Nothing is wrong Carly,” the doctor assured her and John. “In fact it seems more congratulations are in order. Look here, you’re carrying twins Carly,” Dr. Williams beamed. “And there they are, baby number 1 and baby number 2,” Dr. Williams said as she pointed to the screen.

“That explains all the kicking here lately,” Carly joked as she placed her palms on her belly. John reached over and kissed Carly’s hand as he pressed his forehead to hers. Carly was shocked to see tears in John’s eyes. Carly felt tears slide down her own cheek as she saw the images of her and John’s babies. It was the most beautiful thing John and Carly had ever seen. Dr. Williams turned the volume up on the ultrasound machine and the room was filled with the sound of two fast heart beats. The heart beats of those two babies was the most wonderful sound Carly had ever heard. John squeezed her hand and she looked at him to see he had tears in his eyes as well.

“Everything looks good Carly, you and the babies are perfectly healthy,” the doctor said smiling as she looked up at Carly. “Now then would you like to know what you’re having?” she asked and Carly looked over at John who was giving her the biggest pleading smile. 

“Can we please Carly?” John asked as his whole face lit up. 

“Yes of course, I’d love to know too,” Carly smiled. 

"You sure you want to know?” Dr. Williams smiled. 

“Yes!” John and Carly answered at the same time.

"John, Carly, you are having little twin boys,” the doctor confirmed as she pointed out baby 1 and baby 2’s bits. “Here you are, baby’s first pictures,” she added as she printed off a few ultrasound photos to hand to John and Carly before leaving the couple in privacy. 

“Oh love, they’re so beautiful,” John said softly. “I love you Carly, I never thought I could be this happy, you’ve given me so much.”

“They’re absolutely beautiful,” Carly agreed as a tear slipped down, she never imagined that this would ever happen. She and John were going to be parents, finally and not to just one but two babies. Something told her she was going to have quite the handful especially if they took after the father! She knew John’s parents Jack and Jean would be beyond thrilled to learn that they had 2 grandbabies coming into the world. “We’d better get going if we’re going to catch our flight,” Carly said as she got dressed. “I can’t wait to get back home.”

“I can’t either love, Simon and Yazzy are going to be so happy to see you,” John said as he rubbed her baby belly. “They’re going to be so surprised that’s for sure.” Eight hours later John and Carly’s flight landed at Heathrow International Airport. John hailed them a cab after collecting all their luggage and off they went straight to the LeBon’s. They soon arrived at their friends house and John excitedly rang the doorbell, the door was answered at once and Yazzy practically squealed when she saw John.

"You’re back!” she exclaimed as Simon joined her.

“Yes and look who I’ve brought back with me,” John said as he took Carly by the hand pulling her to the front where Yazzy could see her.

“Well just look at you,” Yasmin beamed as she looked at Carly giving her friend a long hug……she stepped back to look at her baby belly…… “Carly if I didn’t know better I’d swear you were having twins,” she mused. Carly and John looked at each other before breaking out into big grins. “Are you?” Yasmin gasped and Carly just smiled.

“Yes and we just found out that they’re going to be twin boys,” she smiled. 

“Congratulations to you both,” Yasmin said, she could not be happier for her dearest friends. 

“Congratulations mate!” Simon said as he clapped John on the back. “But seriously Taylor how did you manage that?” he teased and John actually blushed.

“Just got incredibly lucky I reckon,” John said, he couldn’t be prouder they were having twin boys. Perhaps they would take more after their lovely mum he thought ruefully.

"Poor Carly is going to have her hands full with twin boys especially if they take after you Johnny,” Simon couldn’t resist teasing him one more time and even Yasmin gave Carly a sympathetic smile as everyone laughed. 

“That’s quite alright Nana Jean will be here,” Carly smirked as John barked out a laugh.

Later that night when John and Carly were settled in their own bed, they discussed wedding plans. “I would love for us to be married by the end of the year,” John began seriously. “I can’t think of a better way to begin the New Year than with you as my wife.”

Carly heard the raw emotion in John’s voice and she swallowed hard trying not to cry……those darn hormones….. “I’d love that John, it seems like it took us so long to get to this point, but it’s here and I can’t wait to be your wife finally, but how will we ever get it all done in time?” she fretted.

John took Carly’s hand in his, kissing it. “Don’t you worry yourself about that love, my mum and Yasmin will help bring it all together, and then once your mom gets here, she’ll help you get it sorted. It will all work out love,” John promised.

"I suppose you’re right, the first thing I need is a dress of course. All I need is you and our friends and family, that is what matters most to me. I can’t get over how happy your parents were, Jean was positively ecstatic,” Carly smiled. In fact they were making the 2 hour drive to Birmingham tomorrow to visit John’s parents so they could see Carly and her baby bump. 

“Indeed she was love, I can still hear her shrieking, she was definitely excited, that’s for sure,” John barked out a laugh. “You know love I’ve been thinking, maybe we should get a slightly bigger house and now with the twins on the way, I think I’d like to move a bit closer to my parents so it won’t be so much of a drive for us and them.”

“I think that’s a good idea,” Carly agreed. “I love the thought of the babies growing up close to their grandparents, plus maybe they’d like to babysit once in a while so you and I could have some alone time,” she purred as she kissed his neck while she reached down to stroke his hardening length. 

"You are insatiable love,” John groaned as he hardened in her hand. “These hormones of yours yeah?”

"I don’t exactly hear you complaining my love,” Carly purred as she kissed her way down his chest. 

“What’s to complain about love?” John asked then moaned as Carly settled herself between his thighs. She kissed and licked his thigh moving closer to his throbbing erection. It had been so long since he’d felt her mouth on him and he didn’t know how long he’d hold out. . 

“Mmmmm….I missed you……I bet you missed the way I pleasure you didn’t you Johnny?” she purred, slowly licking her lips as she held him firmly in her grasp. “Absolutely delicious, like always,” she said huskily as she licked and circled the tip with just her tongue before taking him fully into the warmth of her mouth. John groaned as he helplessly moved his hips, she fondled his balls, gently cupping and stroking them and he growled in pleasure. 

“Carly…..yes….oh fuck yes take me inside your mouth…. that’s good love…..” John moaned as she suckled him, her mouth on him felt absolutely amazing; he let out a loud growl as she continued to lick and suck him as she moved her mouth up and down his hard length. She slid her tongue over his length before licking and nibbling his balls, grazing him with her teeth causing his body to tremble and his breathing to turn rapid. “So good love,” he purred roughly as he grabbed her hair winding it around his hand pulling. He shuddered as she took him in even deeper each time, her tongue teasing, tasting him, his hips moved as she pleasured him. She focused her attention on just the tip right then giving him a slow, thorough lick before taking him between her teeth gently and taking one ball sac inside her mouth, licking and suckling then grazing it with her teeth before giving the same attention to the other one. John bucked his hips as his hands tightened into her hair as she continued to pleasure him, he bit his lower lip as she continued to work him until John simply couldn’t take anymore….hell he was ready to let loose now. “Carly, stop, please,” he managed to get out. Carly lifted her head, satisfied at the look of pleasure she saw on John’s face. “Bloody hell I missed how you suck me but get that sexy ass of yours back up here……Climb on and ride me so I can come inside you love,” he growled at her. Carly gave him a sultry look as she slowly released his erection before crawling her way back up just as she mounted him.


	13. Chapter 13

John raised his eyebrow at her as he gave her a wicked grin before he swatted her on the rear and she moaned as he fondled and squeezed one ass cheek. He enjoyed it as much as she did, it never failed to arouse her and indeed he felt a surge of moisture coating his erection as she squirmed on top of him. She climbed on as she straddled him and slowly slid herself over his straining erection, John growled her name as he came up off the bed, she was so hot and wet as she glided over him, and he reached between them to palm and rub her swollen sex, her moisture drenching his fingers. He gripped her well rounded ass and smiled. “Take me inside you darling and ride me love,” he growled, his dark brown eyes darker with desire. She took his erection in her hand, guiding him into position, but instead of taking him inside her, she first rubbed herself sensuously along his erection moaning as she felt his hardness teasing her already swollen clit. John gave her a low growl as he grabbed her hips with both hands as he pulled her down and he sheathed himself inside of her. They both moaned as she was impaled fully on his erection, her tight, wet warmth surrounding him, she felt absolutely amazing and when she began to rock her hips against him, he couldn’t help but moan and thrust his own hips upward in response. 

He watched the expression of pleasure on her face as she rode him, her slick hot sex enclosing him in heat. She was so damn beautiful and sexy……he loved to watch her as she rode him…..she was so passionate and gave herself freely to him when they made love…..No other woman had ever made him feel this good or pleasured him so well. She took his hands and placed them on her breasts. He molded them with his palms, his fingers rubbing and plucking her puckered nipples adding to her pleasure and she moaned. He looked up at her, she was breath taking as she moved, head tilted, full red lips parted, her long hair falling down her back as it brushed the top of his thighs. He gripped her thighs and she moaned, raising her head, meeting his gaze, her eyes dark with passion. “Come closer love, lean down so I can get a taste,” he purred wetting his lips and Carly groaned as she leaned down, her breasts just inches away from his mouth. “That’s it love,” he growled as he hungrily latched on, sucking a rosy nipple into his mouth biting and tugging with his teeth as it shot streaks of pleasure directly to her sex. 

“John,” she moaned as he slipped a hand down to where they were joined, he thumbed her clit and she increased the rocking of her hips, thrashing her hips harder against his. 

“Yes love, fuck, ride me hard, just like that. Ride me harder,” he rasped. John increased her pleasure as he cupped and fondled her breasts. She moaned as he rubbed her nipples with his calloused thumbs pinching them, the stinging sensation only made her moan louder. He gripped her hips moving her up and down faster on his hardness and she was quickly reaching her peak as was he. She grabbed the headboard in front of her gripping it tightly for leverage as her head fell forward as she bore down on him as she rode him even harder, her hips crashing into his as her long black hair swept across his chest brushing his nipples and he actually shivered. “Fuck you feel so damn good,” he growled as his hands left her hips to caress her bottom before giving her a light swat on her rear. “So beautiful…….so sexy, I love the way you ride me love,” he purred as he continued to tease her clit and she moaned as her arousal became even greater. “Come for me darling, let me hear you scream my name……I want to feel you as you come all over me.”

“Yes oh John yes,” Carly moaned as she lost all control as John gave a deep hard thrust upward sending her careening over the edge. He moved with her as he thrust upward again his hold on her hips tightened as John felt her sex continue to tighten around him taking it all as she cried out his name with him following behind her. At last her shuddering body went still as Carly collapsed into John’s arms. He caught her as she buried her face in John’s shoulder as she tried to catch her breath. John pressed his face into her neck taking in her scent as he lovingly nuzzled her. 

John drew Carly close in his arms as they settled down; Carly snuggled against him, loving how his bare skin felt against hers. Carly curled her fingers through the damp hairs on John’s chest as she threw her leg over his. John smiled as he pressed a kiss to her forehead……he couldn’t imagine a life without Carly and he’d never love a woman like he did her. He heard her breathing slow down and figured she must be pretty knackered. “Seems like I finally wore you out for the night yeah?” he smirked softly and Carly just agreed as she nestled even closer into the warmth of his arms. He wrapped his arm around her, covering her hand with his. “I love you so very much Carly and I can’t wait to start our new life with our little ones,” he whispered as he nuzzled her check. 

“I love you Nigel John Taylor, more than anything in this world. I’m so glad you’re here with me, I couldn’t possibly want anything else,” Carly said softly smiling up at him. John smiled tenderly at her as he drew the covers up over them and in minutes they were fast asleep in each other’s arms. 

EPILOGUE

**_December 24, 1989. London, England_ **

It was a beautiful but cold winter day, the past few days had flown by in a blur and now the big day was finally here. John was very nervous as he waited in the back room of the church with Simon, Nick, Roger and Andy. John nervously paced the floor until Simon kindly pointed out he was going to wear a hole in the floor if he didn’t soon stop. “Sorry mate,” John smiled sheepishly. “I reckon I might be just a bit nervous,” he admitted. 

“Okay we’re ready,” Yasmin declared as she finished Carly’s hair and make-up before carefully placing the bridal veil on her head making sure it was secure and in place. “You look beautiful Carly, John won’t be able to keep his eyes off you,” Yasmin said softly. “Are you ready?”

“I’ve never been more ready,” Carly answered smiling even as she tried not to cry.

“No crying or you’ll mess up your make-up,” Yasmin warned playfully even as she herself tried not to shed a tear. “Now then, let’s go get you married to that man of yours.”

“We’re ready to begin now,” the priest said opening the door and John and his best man, Nick walked to the front of the altar while Roger and Andy sat in the front. Simon would be giving Carly away along with her mom Brianna. The music started as the doors opened and everyone stood up. Yasmin walked out as she was Carly’s Matron of Honor; she was dressed in a black elegant strapless gown. Simon smiled as he watched his wife walk down the aisle. . 

“Ready Carly?” Simon asked and Carly took a deep breath as she clutched both Simon’s and her mom’s hands. 

“Yes, even if I am a bit nervous,” she laughed lightly even as she stared up straight ahead where John and the rest of her life stood there anxiously waiting for her.

“Perfectly normal my dear,” Brianna assured her. “That man clearly loves you and I dare say after everything you’ve gone through, you two were clearly meant to be together.”

Carly nodded. “You’re absolutely right, let’s get married,” she smiled. She had never been surer of anything in her life; she was ready to get married to John, to spend the rest of her life with him. John smiled at Carly as she walked down the aisle toward him and she smiled back at him. John couldn’t take his eyes off her. Her gown was strapless, lacy with a sweetheart neckline and cut low in the back with the floor length skirt gently draping over her baby belly. He knew Carly had fretted over finding a dress to accommodate her growing belly but he thought she had never looked lovelier. She wore her long black hair up in an elegant upward twist that showed off her slender neck. Carly was absolutely breathtaking in that gown and John found himself wondering again how he had managed to be so lucky as to have her. She took his breath away and he simply could not stop smiling the closer she got. 

Carly felt her mouth go dry and her heart race as she looked at John waiting for her at the altar. He looked so gorgeous, so handsome in his black waistcoat and tails, black pants, white shirt, blue grey vest and tie. She couldn’t take her eyes off him as he took her breath away all over again just as he had done all those years ago when she had first met him.

Simon and Brianna hugged Carly before they handed her over to John. When John took Carly’s hand in his, she clung to him, her hand tightening on his and John realized that Carly was every bit as nervous as he was. “I love you,” he mouthed to her and she smiled at him as she did the same. In front of their friends and family, John and Carly recited their vows. They weren’t just words or empty promises, those heartfelt spoken words truly meant something to both of them and they took their vows seriously. John and Carly had gone through so much to finally be together and they were determined to make their marriage last forever. John vowed right then and there that he would show Carly every day how much he loved her. And Carly vowed the same, wanting John to know just how much she loved him, how much he meant to her. 

Jack and Jean, John’s parents beamed with happiness as they watched their only child wed his love. They had never seen John so happy and they knew without a doubt that Carly played a huge role in that. They absolutely adored Carly; they loved her as if she were their own daughter. Jean had welcomed Carly into their family the first time they met and that’s how John truly knew she was the one. “She’s the one for you,” Jean had told John. “Your father and I simply adore this girl, don’t you dare let her get away Nigel, she’s exactly what you need,” his mom had told him.

Well Carly had gotten away for a while but John had gotten her back and he was determined to never give her a reason to ever leave him again. 

After repeating their vows, John slipped a platinum diamond eternity band on Carly’s finger that went with her engagement ring, a platinum oval shaped diamond ring with channel set diamonds on the side and she slipped a platinum band on John’s finger. They looked at each other as they tightly held hands. The priest then blessed them with a final prayer before finally pronouncing them man and wife. “John, you may kiss your bride,” the priest told him. John didn’t have to be told twice as he slowly lifted her veil and pulled Carly to him. They sealed their vows with a soul stopping kiss that both never wanted to end. His lips moved over hers again and again and both of them were breathless when they finally pulled apart. John smiled at Carly……that smile of his that always made her heart beat just a bit faster. He couldn’t stop smiling, he and Carly were finally married……their hearts and souls forever entwined together. “It is my honor to present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Nigel John Taylor,” the priest announced. The music began again and John took Carly’s hand as they practically ran back down the aisle in their hurry to leave. 

After the reception was over, John and Carly got into the limo that would take them to the airport where they would then take a private jet to take them to the Cayman Islands for their eagerly awaited honeymoon. “Alone at last eh love?” John said once they were settled in the back of the limo. 

“Yes, finally,” Carly agreed as John immediately pulled her into his lap. 

“You look absolutely breathtaking in that gown love,” John said softly, Carly had never looked more beautiful and he told her as much. “You take my breath away love every time I look at you, I love you so very much Carly Taylor,” he said, caressing her cheek.

“You look really handsome yourself, my love,” Carly said, nuzzling his square jaw. “I can’t believe that you’re my husband and I get to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

“I’m all yours just as you are mine…..I love you Mrs. Taylor,” John whispered against her lips. 

“And I love you Mr. Taylor,” she smiled against his lips. “I’ll never get tired of hearing you say that.”

“Good because I’ll never get tired of saying it. I intend to tell you every day for the rest of our lives,” John said. “I can’t wait to start the rest of my life with you and our sweet little ones,” he said placing a protective hand on her belly. “So are you ready for that honeymoon love?” he asked giving her a salacious grin. 

“What do you think my love?” Carly purred as she went to loosen his tie.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he said huskily as he trailed his fingers over her bare shoulder before leaning in and nuzzling her there. “What are we waiting for then, what say we get this honeymoon started right now?” he purred as he slipped his hand beneath her skirt and she moaned lightly into his ear trying to be quiet so the limo driver wouldn’t hear. Suddenly the limo couldn’t get them to the airport fast enough. 


	14. Chapter 14

**_June 20, 1990_ **

Carly couldn’t sleep, her back was hurting and she kept tossing and turning, she’d started having contractions the day before. She looked at the clock, it was just past 2 am…..She looked over at John sound asleep beside her and she smiled ruefully at how he could be sleeping that good when she couldn’t. She sat up on the side of the bed and rubbed her back. John felt Carly stir beside him and he woke up. “Your back bothering you again love?” John asked as he sat up, he reached for his glasses slipping them on.

“Yeah,” Carly admitted. “I just can’t get comfortable,” she sighed miserably. 

"Come here darling,” John offered as he got into position behind her, he sat on his knees as he wrapped his arms around her, then he nuzzled her neck as he gently massaged her shoulders and back. Carly nearly purred it felt so good……her man knew how to put his hands to good use….. 

"John,” Carly said softly, just having him hold her close made her feel better. The contractions she’d been having all day were starting to come in shorter intervals; she had been told that she could go into labor at any time. She had been miserable for the past few days even taking it out on John then crying because she hadn’t meant to do so. But John had been nothing but wonderful, he would just take her in his arms and hold her like he was doing now and she loved him for it. “Thank you my love,” Carly sighed as she turned to kiss him. 

“Come with me love, I’ll go draw you a warm bath, that would probably make your back feel better,” John said as he got up from the bed. 

“Only if you’ll get in with me,” Carly said.

John nearly groaned at her request, it was hard being that close to her and not be able to make love to his wife…….but he couldn’t say no, he’d do whatever she asked of him. “I can do that love,” he smiled as he took her hand and helped her from the bed. They had just made it to the bathroom when Carly felt a sudden gush between her legs and looked down to see a puddle of water on the floor mat. 

"John! My water just broke,” Carly panted as she clutched his arm. Yasmin had told her what she could expect and had been a big help to Carly. Another contraction ripped through her, much stronger this time and she yelped in pain. “It’s time, the contractions are coming closer,” Carly hissed as she breathed through the next one. “We need to leave for the hospital now,” she said as John hurried her back into the bedroom where he helped her quickly get dressed. 

Carly was amazingly calm as she grabbed the bag that she had packed weeks ago while John threw on some clothes. He led her out to the BMW and helped her inside. Once they were settled, he raced them to the hospital as fast as he dared. Carly let out a small whimper of pain breathing through it as she rubbed her belly and John glanced over at her. “Just hang on love, we’ll be there soon,” he assured her as he rubbed her knee.

“I know you are my love, I just hope they’ll be patient enough to wait until we get there, I don’t really fancy giving birth on the front seat here,” Carly sighed as another contraction hit.

John got Carly there just in time as she was completely dilated by the time they arrived at the hospital and ten minutes later after they reached the hospital, Carly gave birth to their twin boys, who they named Nigel John Jr. and the other Charles Nicholas Andrew. John was absolutely ecstatic, he unashamedly cried when he held them in his arms for the first time. Those two little babies he and Carly had made were perfect, and once again he wondered how he had gotten so lucky as to have Carly and their two little boys. He thought back at how close he had come to losing it all and he wiped away tears before he left the room to call his parents and friends with the good news. He came right back to see Carly resting with the babies after they’d been cleaned up and brought back to her. 

“Just look what we made my love,” Carly said smiling up at John. She was tired but she had never been happier.

John sat down beside Carly on the hospital bed, wrapping his arm around her as he drew her close. “They’re so beautiful and so are you love. I love you Carly, with all my heart and soul I love you,” John said softly as he brushed a soft kiss on his wife’s lips. Carly smiled back at him tiredly. “Thank you for giving me a family love,” he said as he lovingly kissed her hand. 

“And thank you for making me a mother,” she smiled. 

Later that day Carly and John had visitors. Simon and Yasmin walked in, followed by Nick.

“Oh my goodness,” Yasmin squealed quietly when she saw the twins. “John, Carly, congratulations! They are absolutely beautiful,” she gushed. “What did you name them?” she asked.

"John is holding Nigel John Jr. or JJ for short and this is Charles Nicholas Andrew,” she replied. “Want to hold him?” she asked. Yasmin nodded happily as she took the baby carefully into her arms.

“Blimey John! They look just like you!” Simon said in amazement. The resemblance to John’s baby pictures was undeniable. 

Carly smiled. “They do take after their father don’t they? They’re gonna be little heartbreakers when they grow up, just like their father,” she smiled softly and John blushed. 

“I still think they take more after their beautiful mum here,” John said and this time it was Carly who blushed. 

Just then there was a soft knock at the door. The door opened and John’s parents stepped inside. 

“Come on in mum, dad,” John said.

“Come meet your new grandsons,” Carly smiled. 

“Oh Nigel, Carly, they’re absolutely lovely!” Jean exclaimed, making a fuss over JJ and Charles as John handed over JJ to his mum. 

“They certainly are, they remind me so much of you when you were born son,” Jack said smiling.

“They look just like you Nigel!” his mum said. “Spitting images they are.” 

“Really? You think so? Yes I suppose they do, but I think they also take after their beautiful mother as well,” John smiled as Carly blushed. Afterwards when they were alone, John sat beside Carly on the bed and drew her gently into his arms. He’d be glad when they’d be able to go home in a couple of days, just the four of them. “Have I told you today just how much I love you Mrs. Taylor?” John asked as he lovingly kissed her.

“Yes, but you can always tell me again,” she smiled at him tiredly. 

“I love you Carly,” John said softly as he stroked her cheek. “You’ve given me everything I could ever want and more.”

“I love you John, every day that goes by I just love you more and more,” Carly told him. John took her hand in his kissing it before leaning over giving her a soft gentle kiss that he hoped conveyed just how much he loved her, how much she meant to him. John knew this was just the beginning of a wonderful life with his love and he couldn’t wait to see what happened next in their life together. 

**_December 24, 1993_ **

Carly went around the living room lighting candles as she went. She made sure that the fire in the fireplace was burning brightly as it was cold outside; it was one of those days that felt like snow. She was expecting John to come back home any time now. Little JJ and Charles were spending Christmas Eve with Jack and Jean who was more than likely baking them Christmas cookies and spoiling them rotten. She had fixed a romantic candlelit dinner for John, and that wasn’t the only surprise she had for him, she couldn’t wait to tell him her news. 

Carly had gone to the doctor and a test confirmed what she had suspected for a few weeks now. Yasmin had agreed when Carly told her what she suspected. “Looks like little Amber and Saffron will soon have a new playmate, and the boys will have a new little brother or sister,” Yasmin smiled before they hung up. Carly hadn’t stopped smiling since she had come back home that day. She and John had been married for four years now; it hadn’t always been easy for them. They had their share of disagreements like any other married couple. But at the end of the day they always kissed and made up. And the fun they had when they made up……..Carly loved John just as much now as she did when they were first married, if not more. She wouldn’t trade their life together for anything. She had taken the test results and wrapped them in a box, leaving it upstairs for the moment. She planned on surprising John with them later; she couldn’t wait to tell him he was going to be a father again. They had been talking about adding to their little brood lately and now here she was expecting their third child. She placed a hand on her belly, she could still hardly believe that she and John were going to have another baby, she was beyond happy. Carly knew his parents would be thrilled, no doubt about it. She twisted her platinum and diamond wedding set nervously on her finger and then she heard the key in the lock at the front door. She hurriedly dimmed the lights and went to light the candles on the table.

 _Home at last_ John thought as he unlocked the door to their house. It was Christmas Eve but he and the rest of Duran Duran had been in the studio, completing their new album. He was excited about the new album but a bit tired as he let himself in. It had been a long day at the studio but at least the new album was finally finished, there were moments where he’d had serious doubts about it ever being done so. However it looked like it was going to be one of their best albums yet. Even Roger had made a long awaited return to the band. John looked at the red roses in his hand that he had gotten for Carly. He missed his wife and wanted to make it up to her somehow. Plus today made it four years since John had made Carly his wife. He knew he had been busy and hadn’t spent a lot of time with her and the boys lately. John smiled as he saw Carly, they hadn’t seen much of each other lately and he hadn’t been able to spend as much time with her as he’d liked as he had been putting in long hours at the studio. Bloody hell but he had missed his wife and tonight he intended on showing her just how much he had missed her. He noticed right away that Carly was wearing that black dress of hers that he loved so much, the one that she had worn on their first official date, just remembering that night made his heart race a little.

Carly had just finished lighting the candles when she felt John come up behind her. “Hello love,” he said softly as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. He leaned his head on her shoulder as he leaned in to softly nuzzle her neck, breathing in her scent that he loved so much. 

“John,” Carly sighed as she leaned back against him, just enjoying the feel of her husband holding her in his arms. She had missed her husband, he had been putting in long hours at the studio but she understood that was his job. Often it would be late at night when he finally came home to her. She tried to stay up so she could see him when he got in, but most of the time she’d be asleep when he finally came home. He’d crawl into bed with her, exhausted but Carly always knew when John got into bed with her and she’d snuggle even closer against him as he took her in his arms, holding her. She’d had to settle for just having him hold her as she slept in his arms, his body pressed against hers. John turned her to face him. “I’m so glad you’re home my love,” Carly said softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She drew his head down to kiss him as he closed his arms around her. The moment her lips touched his, John forgot all about everything else, how tired he was. There was nothing else but the feel of her as he held her tightly in his arms, the touch of her lips against his as her body pressed closer to his. 

“I’m so glad to be home with you love,” John whispered against her lips as he finally pulled back a little. “I missed you love, I’ve been thinking about you all day,” John said softly as he returned her kiss. He kissed her softly at first then more demanding as the kiss quickly became heated, passionate. There was no denying the passion that always flared up between the two of them, it only burned brighter as time went on. They were both breathing hard from the intensity of that kiss when John finally broke away. “I got these for you love, Happy Anniversary,” John told Carly then as he handed her the almost forgotten deep red roses he knew she loved so much. 

“They’re beautiful, thank you my love,” Carly said smiling, as she inhaled their sweet scent. It had been four years today exactly that John had made her his wife, he never forgot that day and always surprised her with flowers. 

John just smiled as he held her close, then he noticed the table set for two with candles. “You did all this love?” he asked her, giving her an even bigger smile. 

“Yes, I made a romantic candlelit dinner for us,” she answered with a smile of her own. “The boys are at your mum and dad’s house so I thought you and I could have a little adult time,” she purred as she reached for the buttons on his shirt. Carly didn’t miss that look in John’s dark brown eyes or that sexy, smoldering look he gave her. She had a feeling he was hungry all right, but not for food exactly!

“I appreciate it love, very much. But dinner can wait until later, I can’t,” he growled softly against her neck as he hungrily nuzzled her neck just before he suddenly swung her up in his arms, all thoughts of a romantic dinner quickly forgotten. “I thought about you all day love,” he whispered low in her ear. “Kissing you, touching you, making love to you,” he said softly, his lips moving along the outer edge of her ear before nuzzling her underneath her ear. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he practically ran up the stairs with her in his arms up to their bedroom. As he carried her upstairs, Carly had managed to get his shirt unbuttoned halfway and was busy nibbling at his pierced ear as she stroked his chest. John nearly stumbled and he didn’t think he would make it up the stairs when he felt her tug gently on his pierced ear with her teeth. He came close to just taking her right there on the landing of the stairs. Finally he made it as he set her gently on her feet as he let her body slide down slowly, intimately against his. 

“I thought you might be hungry my love,” Carly managed to get out as John dove for her neck, attacking her with hungry nipping kisses. 

“I am, hungry for you love,” John said against her neck. “And only you,” John growled low into her ear before taking the lobe gently between his teeth, nipping her. “I love this dress on you love,” he said softly as he lowered the straps. “But I love it even more off of you,” he said as he gave her that heated look of his before he leaned down to kiss the bared skin as his hands lowered the zipper letting the dress fall to the floor. 

John went to finish unbuttoning his shirt; instead, Carly gently covered his hands with hers. “Allow me,” she said practically purring as she made quick work of the rest of the buttons. She slipped her hands inside, her hands slowly gliding down his chest, her fingers finding and stroking his sensitive nipples. Her name left his lips in a low sexy growl as he took her mouth in a deep hungry crushing kiss, his hands wrapping themselves in her long jet black hair. With both hands, he gently cradled her face as he deepened the kiss, drinking from her lips again and again as if he could never get enough of her. 

Her hands moved lower down to his waist as she gripped the ends of his shirt pulling it out of the confines of the waistband of his black trousers. She smoothed the material down over his broad shoulders before John finished by taking the shirt in his hands, tossing it on the floor. Carly took her time unbuckling his belt and lowering the zipper as she caressed him through the material of his trousers. John thought he would lose it when she removed his black trousers, hands moving slowly, sensuously over his hips. John returned the favor as he helped Carly out of the rest of her clothes leaving her naked in his arms as he carried her to the bed, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her, never stopping until he had laid her down on the bed. He followed her down on the bed, joining her as he slid his body over hers. He just looked at her for a moment, the way he looked at her made Carly tremble as she saw the unrestrained desire in his dark brown eyes. He kissed her then his lips taking full possession of hers in a passion fueled kiss that left both of them wanting more. 

Carly purred as John attacked her neck with his lips. She arched her neck, giving him more access as he kissed the curve of her neck. He kissed a trail of open mouthed kisses slowly down the side of her neck down to the base of her throat. He nipped her hungrily where her shoulder and neck met before moving his lips lower to nuzzle her breasts. She arched her back and gasped his name in pleasure as his mouth closed over her breast; he drew her nipple hungrily into his mouth suckling her. Her hands tangled in his hair, pulling gently on the soft strands as his hand found her other breast, palming it as his fingers stroked the nipple to a hardened peak. His mouth moved to the other one, giving it the same attention as his hand drifted over her stomach lower to move possessively over her hip, pulling her tight against him. His hand moved to the inside of her thigh, inching slowly up higher as his hand closed over her swollen sex and when she felt him stroke inside her, she arched up into his touch wanting, needing more.

John let out a loud groan when he felt how ready Carly already was for him, she was already so wet and hot…..he could literally feel the heat coming off her. “John, please, I need you,” she begged softly as she grasped his arms. She desperately needed to feel him inside her. 

"I know love, I’m here. I want you so much Carly,” John said, his voice a ragged breath as he nudged her thighs apart with his knee, settling himself between them. “I need you, now love,” he said hoarsely as Carly felt his erection nudging against her opening. She shifted against him, slightly teasing him and John found that he couldn’t wait any longer; he had to be inside her now. Taking her hands in his, he pinned them high above her head as he suddenly plunged deep inside her. He nearly lost it from coming inside her and had to stop for a moment to get himself under control. He wasn’t sure if he could go slow with her this time, she felt way too good, the tight way her inner muscles grabbed at him. He wanted to take his time and make it last but wasn’t sure if he could.

Carly however, was having none of this taking it slow business. “Make love to me John. Do it hard, fast, and rough, slow and gentle, I don’t care. I just want you to give me a good shagging and do it now,” she ordered him softly as she moved her hips restlessly beneath him. John sucked in a deep breath, she felt so good around him she was killing him. That was all John needed to hear as he began to move wildly inside her. He brought her legs up placing them over his shoulder allowing him to delve even deeper inside her. He rolled his hips hard and fast against hers. Carly cried out with every thrust, his name a loud moan from her lips as she met his every thrust with her own. He slipped his hands beneath her lower back bringing her even closer to him. She clutched desperately at his broad shoulders, holding onto him as he continued to move harder and deeper inside her. John growled as she pressed her lips to his neck, nipping at him. He held her tightly against him as he rocked harder inside her still. His face was buried in her shoulder listening to the soft erotic sounds she made as she moved with him, her own hips lifting to him as she met and matched his every movement with her own. Carly ran her hands over John’s back, lightly scoring him with her nails and he trembled at her touch, wanting more but yet unable to ever get enough of her. 

He withdrew almost all the way out before driving deep back inside her making Carly whimper in pleasure beneath him. “Is this how you wanted it love?” he panted hard against her mouth as he continued to push harder and faster into her. “Like this?” he asked as he withdrew almost all the way from inside her then plunged back deeply, hard inside her. 

“Yes John, yes!” Carly managed to cry out. John kissed her deeply, he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer and he wanted her with him when he went over. He felt her inner muscles working him as they tightened even more around him and he knew she was close as well. 

“I can feel you love, come with me,” John urged, panting harshly against her mouth as he nipped hungrily at her bottom lip. He gave a particularly hard, deep thrust then and he felt her entire body go taut beneath him. Her back arched hard and Carly cried out his name as she came apart in his arms. He followed her, screaming out her name, again and again biting his lip in intense pleasure as he found his own release.

Carly fell back against the pillows as she collapsed in John’s arms, trying to catch her breath even as her body continued to spasm with aftershocks. John dropped his head down to her shoulder, pressing his face in the crook of her neck as he too tried to get his own breathing under control as he trembled against her. It was always that intense for him, for them both. After 4 years of marriage, it only continued to get even more so. They just laid there together like that for a few moments as Carly held John in her arms. She played with his hair as her fingers gently combed the long dark brown strands. She was content just to hold him like this in her arms.

Finally, when he felt like he could move, John rolled over onto his side, bringing Carly down with him. “You okay love? I wasn’t too rough with you was I?” He asked her as he kissed her forehead. “I guess I got a bit carried away yeah?”

"No, not at all. I’m certain you didn’t hear me complaining just now,” she purred.

“That I didn’t. You know love, I love to hear the way you scream and moan my name. It’s such a turn on to hear how well I shag you,” John confessed and Carly felt her face flame. 

“Well what can I say, you really know how to rock my world, you feel so good inside of me I can’t help but scream and moan,” Carly told him and John actually blushed. “Just so you know, you can never be too rough with me, I love it when you take control and completely dominate me and I love it just as much when you’re gentle,” she said giving him a soft but naughty smile as she pressed a kiss to his chest. 

“Yeah? I’ll definitely have to remember that love,” John smiled sexily at her. Carly curled up next to John with her head lying on his chest listening to the reassuring beating of his heart beneath her ear. She ran a hand over his slightly damp chest as he wrapped his arms closely around her. 

John held Carly in his arms, they laid there curled around each other. “I’ve missed being with you like this love. I know I’ve been putting in a lot of hours in the studio lately,” John began. He had missed Carly, being with her. Many nights when he did finally get home, it was quite late and he’d come home, looking forward to finally spending time with his wife and their twins only to find that she’d already be asleep waiting up for him. John would just sigh as he’d get undressed and crawl into bed beside her. He’d had to settle for just holding her close beside him as he slept, although he’d noticed that she always curled up closer to him in her sleep. 

“I know and I’ve missed being with you my love, but it’s alright, I understand that’s your job. I’ve always known that,” Carly told him. “I have something for you John,” she said a bit nervously as she reached over handing him a red wrapped box. 

“What is it love?” John asked, curious.

“Just an early Christmas present, wait until you see it,” she said smiling. John took the box from her with a smile of his own. John opened the box, never imagining what could possibly be inside. Carly watched as John unfolded the paper, reading the test results and she saw his smile grow even bigger. 

“Carly, love, is this what I think it is?” John asked, hardly daring to believe what he was seeing. 

“Yes John, I’m pregnant! We’re going to have another baby my love,” she smiled. John pulled Carly deeper into his arms; he kissed her slowly, gently as he placed a hand lovingly on her belly. John could hardly dare to believe this was happening; he was going to be a father again. He leaned over to nuzzle her neck. He pulled her closer to his side, his arms closing tightly around her. 

“You’ve made me so happy love, this is the best Christmas present you could’ve ever given me,” John said as he tucked a long strand of black hair behind her ear. Carly just smiled as she leaned her face into his neck. Once again John wondered how he had gotten so lucky as to have Carly in his life. “I hope it’s a girl who looks like you love,” John said and she blushed. 

“Or it might be another little boy who has that cute square chin of yours,” she said and this time it was John who blushed. 

**_August 1, 1994_ **

“You did it love. I’m so proud of you Carly, I love you so very much darling,” John said as he lovingly pressed a kiss to his wife’s forehead.

“I love you John, just look at this little one that we brought into the world my love,” Carly said softly as she held her and John’s newborn daughter in her arms. The baby cooed softly at her and John, curling her fingers around her daddy’s. 

“You’re already Daddy’s little girl aren’t you?” John cooed softly at the baby pressing a kiss to her cheek. He was simply amazed at their little one. Carly knew she’d never forget the way John had cried when she’d brought their new daughter into the world or the way he had smiled when he’d held her for the first time in his arms. She was perfect, this little one with a head full of dark brown hair. She looked exactly like Carly and John, there was no doubt about that and she smiled at her little girl. 

John couldn’t stop staring at his new daughter. Next to his wife, she was the loveliest thing he had ever seen. Already their daughter, whom they’d named Anastasia, clearly had her daddy wrapped around her little finger. 

Once again John wondered how he had gotten so lucky as to have Carly in his life. This beautiful amazing woman had given him everything he ever could want. She had given everything to him, her heart, her love, and now three beautiful children. 

Just then there was a soft knock at the door. The door opened and Carly’s mother stepped inside. She’d come to stay with John and Carly for a couple of weeks to watch the twins and help out with the newest addition to their family. 

“Come on in mom and meet your new granddaughter,” Carly smiled. 

“Oh John, Carly, she’s absolutely lovely!” Brianna exclaimed, making a fuss over Anastasia. “I brought the boys with me, John Jr. and Charles can’t wait to meet their new baby sister.”

“My little boys come here JJ, Charles,” Carly invited as she patted the side of the bed. John carefully placed them on the bed beside her and then sat at his wife’s side as Brianna left to give the family some privacy. “Here she is, say hello to your little sister,” Carly said introducing the twins to the baby.

“She’s so small,” JJ said in awe as the newborn looked at him intently. “And so were you when you had just been born,” Carly reminded him. 

John never imagined that he’d ever be a father but here he was with a beautiful wife who had given him two boys and now a daughter. He smiled as he looked at his wife, and their children. _I guess sometimes life really does give you a second chance_ he thought. “I love you Carly,” John said softly as he stroked her cheek. “You’ve given me everything I could ever want and more.”

John looked at Carly and their three little ones and smiled. Every day he gave thanks for making the decision to get himself clean and sober. If he hadn’t he wouldn’t be with Carly right now and he couldn’t imagine his life without her and the family they had made together.


End file.
